Un nuevo amanecer
by Nix Aru
Summary: CAPITULO 6: Touché: La lucha contra Voldemort continua, Hermione Granger es espía y Draco Malfoy esta a punto de obtener el poder tan ansiado. Sus destinos se verán cruzados, obligados a estar juntos por una profecia...
1. Prologo

**Un nuevo amanecer**

**Prólogo**

**_El comienzo_**

El correr del viento daba a entender que los aires de invierno se acercaban. Las últimas hojas en los árboles luchaban por no caer dando un aspecto aun mas desolado al paraje solitario y sombrío. Un joven rubio observaba el paisaje con interés y un dejo de tristeza en la mirada. La antigua casa se levantaba imponente y esplendorosa, aunque llevaba solitaria mucho tiempo, 8 años exactamente, desde la muerte del anciano propietario que vivió hasta el último momento solo, o más bien abandonado a su suerte. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza y en su rostro se dibujo una calida sonrisa, rasgo que nunca había manifestado, pues expresar los sentimientos eran una muestra de debilidad y mucho mas para un Malfoy. Su orgullo podía mucho más que sus sentimientos. Aquel orgullo por el que había insultado a tantas personas, y humillado a muchos más. Ese orgullo de ser un sangre limpia, signo de pureza entre magos y por el que se veían a los muggles como una raza inferior. Todo aquello de la pureza había comenzado muchos años atrás, con la historia de su abuelo.

Thomas Malfoy era un hombre culto, perspicaz y agudo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su vida se había visto tempranamente marcada por la muerte de sus padres, por lo que tuvo que aprender a vivir de la forma más dura; solo. Cuando se graduó de mago en Hogwarts la alegría lo inundo, pues allí había conocido a su después esposa, Susan McReggan, que provenía de una larga estirpe de magos franceses. Trece años después de casarse tuvieron a su único hijo, Lucius. El joven Malfoy creció en un ambiente de amor y unión, pero su madre se encargo de inculcarle ciertas reglas y mandamientos que se cumplían en todas las familias de magos, como la pureza de sangre e impedir la educación mágica a los hijos nacidos de muggles. Thomas no creía en esas estupidas reglas y veía a los muggles como iguales y aunque trato de convencer a su hijo, fue totalmente imposible.

Lucius creció creyendo y practicando las enseñanzas de su madre. Hizo propia la misión de impedir a los hijos de muggles la enseñanza de magia y se volvió un hombre frío y malvado. Al salir de Hogwarts se caso con Narcissa Black con la cual tuvo tres hijos, Helena, Leonard y Draco.

Cuando el reinado de terror comenzó en el mundo mágico, todas las familias de sangre pura apoyaban la ideología de Voldemort. Pero llego el momento en que comenzó a perder la confianza de los magos que no veían muchos avances, que aunque Voldemort liberara al mundo mágico de los muggles, ellos tenían de su lado a muchos magos que no apoyaban su causa. El señor oscuro no tenia planes de ayudar a los propósitos de los magos, sino obtener poder propio. Aquella noche en que perdió todo, murieron muchos magos por tratar de salvarlo, entre ellos, los dos hijos mayores de la familia Malfoy, a los que los demás mortífagos consideraron traidores, pues ellos habían dado parte de la información sobre los Potter y su ubicación, junto con Peter Petigrew.

Lucius se desligo de Thomas después de la muerte de su madre, pero permitió a Draco visitar a su tan querido abuelo. El chico aprendió mucho de Thomas, quien le contaba sus experiencias y le enseñaba magia antigua y olvidada. Draco apreciaba a su abuelo, pero llego el día en que Lucius prohibió sus visitas a la antigua casa de su padre. Draco que había cumplido hacia poco los 13 años, se negaba a la orden de su padre, quien lo castigo severamente por su indisciplina. Desde ese día dejo de querer a su padre, y el odio comenzó a nacer dentro del corazón del joven Malfoy

Ese odio creció en cantidades inimaginables, y el poder de Lucius sobre Draco ya no ejercía en él ninguna autoridad. El día en que Draco cumplió 17 años, Lucius preparo la ceremonia de iniciación como mortífago para su hijo, el cual no acepto unirse. Esa había sido la traición más grande para Lucius y aunque sus intenciones habían sido despojarlo de la herencia y desterrarlo, Narcissa lo impidió y dejo que Draco viviera en la mansión durante dos años más.

El joven Malfoy decidió hacer su vida en otro lugar, solo, pues el no dejaría que nadie manejara su vida y menos Lucius, que era la persona a quien mas odiaba. Lo único que quería conseguir era poder, no uniéndose a ese engreído de Voldemort que no hacia mas que mostrar sus logros para que otros le temieran y admiraran. El quería un poder propio, con el que seria capaz de vencer a Voldemort y gobernar al mundo mágico a su antojo. Y de la manera más cruel posible

* * *

Este ha sido el prologo y la historia de la pureza de sangre y odio hacia los muggles de los Malfoy. Ahora no tiene cara de Draco/Herm, pero más adelante lo será, quizás en el capi siguiente. Espero que les haya gustado y me encantaría que dejasen rewiews para decirme como voy, si le falta algo, si escribo mal, que se yo! Solo déjenme rewiews aunque sea que digan hola para saber que leyeron

Bye Nicol-Aru .


	2. Cambios

**Un nuevo amanecer**

**Capitulo 1: Cambios**

La era de terror estaba en pleno apogeo y aunque los aurors trataran de hacer algo por la comunidad mágica, todo era en vano, estaban perdidos. Pero una luz de esperanza se encendió cuando el-niño-que-vivió trato de enfrentarse a Voldemort junto a su propio ejercito de aurors. Aquel ejercito era el mas fuerte que se hubiese visto en años, y tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar. Ahora si vencerían a Voldemort para siempre, o eso creían ellos.

* * *

Entro ágilmente por una pequeña y sucia puerta, y camino rápidamente hacia el centro del sucio y maloliente apartamento. Otra puerta al final del pasillo le indicaba que estaba en el lugar correcto y la abrió rápidamente. Miro su reloj de oro; estaba retrasado

- llegas tarde – dijo una voz grave que venia desde una sucia butaca que estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

- es que me costo un poco conseguir la sangre de vampiro, pues ya se habían acabado las reservas – contesto un joven de no mas de 20 años, de cabello rubio platino y muy alto y guapo.

- conseguiste todo? – pregunto la misma voz en tono impaciente

- por quien me tomas, claro que los conseguí – dijo el joven con un tono petulante y frío

- le diré a Helen que prepare la poción – dijo el hombre de voz grave mientras se levantaba de la butaca. Su cabello estaba completamente veteado de gris y unos profundos y vacíos ojos negros recorrían con interés los ingredientes que el joven habia dejado sobre la mesa. El hombre camino en sentido contrario a la puerta principal y dijo una contraseña mientras la chimenea giratoria mostraba una gran habitación llena de ingredientes de pociones. En ella habia una chica de no mas de 18 años, absorta en una mezcla que tenia frente a ella.

- Helen – llamo el hombre mientras la chica salía de su ensimismamiento

- quieres que haga otra poción – dijo la chica con voz fría y petulante, mientras observaba al rubio que estaba frente a ella. Intercambiaron una sonrisa burlona y Helen se preocupo de lo que su jefe le pedía

- quiero que hagas la poción del poder – ordeno el hombre fríamente – y esta vez espero que no te equivoques

- no lo haré Lethar – dijo la chica un poco avergonzada – no me equivocare esta vez

- vamos Draco, necesito que armemos el plan – dijo Lethar mirando al joven de forma fría, mientras se dirigían hacia otra habitación

* * *

El teléfono sonaba, nadie contestaba y el ruido le molestaba terriblemente, pues no podía acabar el informe que le habia pedido su jefe. - Anna contesta el teléfono! – grito una chica desde su oficina

- ya voy, ya voy! – grito Anna mientras corría hacia el único teléfono del edificio.

- Ministerio de magia, buenas tardes – contesto amablemente la secretaria. La conversación siguió sin problemas y Anna llamo hacia una de las oficinas

- Gin es para ti – dijo mientras la pelirroja se dirigía hacia el cubículo y miraba sonriente hacia el teléfono. Anna estaba muy atenta a la conversación, pero Ginny puso un hechizo silenciador al cubículo para que la secretaria no escuchara. Luego de unos minutos la pelirroja salio totalmente embobada del cubículo y se dirigió a la oficina de su amiga

- Hermi – llamo la pelirroja mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta entreabierta

- pasa – le contesto desde adentro una dulce voz

- a que no adivinas quien me llamo – dijo emocionada la pelirroja

- Eric – dijo la muchacha sonriente y la pelirroja dio un gritito de emoción

- Hermi estás bien – pregunto la pelirroja al ver el rostro de su amiga, que tenia un semblante preocupado

- me preocupan los chicos, no se han comunicado para dar informe – respondió preocupada la chica de cabello antes castaño claro, ahora negro azabache y los ojos miel habían sido cambiados por ojos azules. El cambio de imagen se debía a que la chica trabajaba como espía de Voldemort y para que no la reconociera, debía ser una persona completamente distinta.

- quizás llamen por feletono – dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga

- es teléfono Ginny, pero no lo creo – dijo pensativa Herm

- fue una muy buena idea del ministro poner artefactos muggles en las oficinas – sonrió Ginny recordando a sus compañeros que se habían complicado mucho con la llegada de los artefactos muggles

- es que así es la única forma de que no nos pueden rastrear – dijo Hermione recordando lo que les habia dicho el ministro – Voldemort no tiene este tipo de tecnología – termino Hermione

- Hermi debo irme – dijo la pelirroja emocionada – tengo que alistarme para la cita que tengo con Eric

- suerte – dijo Herm guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

- a ti igual con... ya sabes – termino la pelirroja riéndose con ganas. En los últimos días Herm estaba saliendo con Neville, quien habia dado un giro de 360º y ahora era uno de los chicos mas inteligentes del ministerio, y uno de los mas guapos. Pero todos seguían creyendo que el chico era el mismo de Hogwarts, no sabían cuan equivocados estaban

* * *

Draco Malfoy al salir de Hogwarts se habia sometido a un duro entrenamiento y al aprendizaje de las artes oscuras, entre ellas magia negra y magia antigua, como la que aprendía cuando niño. Habia pasado mucho tiempo buscando un maestro, hasta que encontró a Lethar en uno de sus viajes a Francia, específicamente en la ciudad de Lyon, al sur de Paris. Lethar le enseño magia negra y pociones. En el último año se estaba preparando con duelos de varita y cuerpo a cuerpo. La lucha sin varita era lo que menos le gustaba, pero era necesario si necesitaba deshacerse de los aurors y los mortífagos. Helen también habia entrenado junto a el, y aunque los planes de la chica eran conseguir poder, no eran tan ambiciosos como los de Draco. Helen le habia ayudado últimamente en la lucha sin varitas, pero Draco aun no conseguía la destreza necesaria y la chica siempre terminaba ganándole. Draco no podía negar que Helen era hermosa, con su cabello negro azulado y sus ojos verdes, aparte de poseer una figura espectacular, envidiada por cualquier mujer. Pero él sabia que estaba prohibida, pues su jefe la protegía mucho más que a su vida. Pero Malfoy no iba a perder el tiempo con esa muchachita, debía concentrarse en sus propósitos y más ahora que debía beber la poción del poder y aprender a controlar sus instintos.

La poción del poder servia para dar al individuo una fuerza y poder inimaginables, pero si el individuo no podía controlar ese poder, podía morir fácilmente. Draco estaba más que seguro que podría controlar el poder, pero Lethar estaba inseguro. Habia entrenado a Draco durante casi tres años y aunque el entrenamiento diera excelentes resultados, el chico aun era muy joven. Por lo mismo habia convencido a Draco que la preparación de aquella poción tardaba algunos años y su pupilo habia creído en el ciegamente. Lethar también habia convencido a Draco de que viajara a Londres y le trajera un ingrediente para otra poción muy importante. Pero todo era mentira. Lethar estaba asombrado de lo confiado que podía ser Draco. Pero lo que no sabía era que Draco nunca confiaba en nadie... en nadie

* * *

Una chica alta y de cabello negro caminaba preocupada por uno de los pasillos del ministerio. Se dirigía a su oficina, en la sección de aurors. Ella era la que formaba las estrategias y planes para atacar a Voldemort, y como era espía, siempre sabia donde estaba el enemigo y el ejército de Harry siempre los encontraba. Voldemort aun no se daba cuenta de que habia un traidor en su bando, Hermione se sorprendía aun de las veces en que Voldemort mismo la habia encontrado comunicándose con el ministerio, pero siempre lograba convencerlo de que estaba consiguiendo a nuevos reclutas para el lado oscuro.

- Hermi! – llamo una voz un poco agitada que Hermione reconoció al instante

- hola! – dijo ella emocionada y a la vez embobada

- como estas? – preguntó un chico alto y corpulento, con el cabello oscuro y unos tiernos ojos castaños - muy bien, aunque un poco preocupada – admitió Herm mientras miraba detrás del chico hacia el pasillo – los demás vienen contigo?

- si, pero yo me adelante para saludarte – admitió el chico sonrojándose levemente. Herm parecía tomate de lo roja que estaba

- Neville! – gritaron unas voces contentas detrás del chico – porque nos dejaste solos?

- ah ya veo porque – dijo un chico de pelo rojo y muy alto, Ron Weasley

- eh romeo! – grito un chico de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes, Harry Potter

- que? – preguntaron los chicos confundidos

- olvídenlo! – grito Harry un poco enojado

- vamos chicos, dejemos a la parejita sola – dijo un chico alto de cabello color arena y ojos miel, Seamus Finnigan, sonriendo cómplice

- disfruten – sonrió un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros, Dean Thomas mirándolos con un poquito de envidia "como quisiera que Parvati me amara!" pensó el moreno con tristeza

Cuando Neville estaba a punto de hablar, sonó el teléfono y rápidamente apareció Anna quien contesto

- ah si Henry, a mi también me gustan tus orejas! – dijo mientras se sonrojaba y los chicos se reían a más no poder. Hermione y Neville fueron a la oficina de la chica y se sentaron en el sofá a "conversar".

* * *

Una chica rubia esperaba impacientemente a alguien en un bosque de detrás de la estación de trenes King Cross. Mientras se paseaba tratando de hacer pasar mas rápido el tiempo una figura se materializo frente a ella.

- te estaba esperando – dijo la chica mientras el hombre que habia aparecido se acercaba a ella con mirada lujuriosa

- ha pasado tanto tiempo – dijo el joven, rubio platinado con unos ojos grises que parecían dos hielos eternos, la miro fijamente y la beso con pasión

- vamos a mi casa – dijo la chica entre los besos y caricias de Draco Malfoy

En un segundo, la pareja habia desaparecido del pequeño bosque y habían aparecido en un apartamento amplio y lujoso. Sin reparar en el lugar en el que se encontraban, se dejaban llevar por la pasión y el deseo y desaparecieron por el pasillo y entraron a una amplia y bella habitación

* * *

La oficina de Hermione se veía aparentemente vacía, pero en ella se encontraban dos personas y no precisamente trabajando en el informe sobre el trabajo de los aurors de ese día

Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, pero los dos jóvenes no se dieron ni cuenta, pues los gemidos de excitación y sus propias respiraciones acallaban cualquier sonido proveniente de afuera. De pronto los pasos cesaron y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina. La puerta se abrió sigilosamente y una cabellera pelirroja se asomo hacia el interior. La pelirroja pestañeo varias veces y salio de la oficina con la imagen vista aun rondándole los pensamientos. Sonrió para si misma y camino rápidamente para salir del edificio.

1er capi terminado, me costo un poquito escribirlo, porque no sabia expresar bien la idea. Espero que les haya gustado, yo me esmere mucho en hacerlo, así que déjenme un rewiew aunque sea chiquitito.

Aquí van las respuestas de sus rewiews que fueron muchos para mi sorpresa:

Jenny/Jade: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, y aquí te dedico el primer capi que espero te haya gustado

Gata2242: Hola guapa! Tanto tiempo, espero que te haya gustado el capi, yo creo que el Draco/Herm se va a dar en el segundo capi, tratare de hacerlo muy bien para dejarte contenta

Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, aquí esta el capi, espero que te haya gustado

mellizas malfoy: gracias! Que bueno que tengo una fan de mi fic! Me emociona mucho! Muchas gracias!

Jina: que bien que te haya gustado, prometo que en los próximos capis se pondrá mejor!

Bueno eso es todo, espero actualizar pronto mi otro fic, "la apuesta" y si alguien quiere participar en ese fic, que me mande un rewiew o un mail y yo la incluiré, pues necesito varios personajes más. Les pido que me dejen rewiews con su opinión, buena o mala

Bye

Nicol-Aru .


	3. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

**Un nuevo amanecer**

**Capitulo 2. Sorpresas y más sorpresas**

La noche se hizo presente en todo su esplendor y el Londres muggle llenaba sus locales con gente joven en busca de diversión. Mientras esperaba, decidió entrar al concurrido bar y observo el ambiente. Todo se veía tranquilo y agradable, aunque toda la gente vistiera ropa extraña. El ambiente para él era muy normal, ya que visitaba el local con frecuencia y llevaba a todas sus citas allí. El local era bastante bonito, su iluminación era poca, lo que le daba un aire de misterio bastante apto para una plática privada. Se dirigió hacia la mesa más alejada del ruido. Mientras pasaba, saludaba a los conocidos y de vez en cuando coqueteaba con alguna chica. Pero se centró en el objetivo y al llegar a la pequeña mesa, la examinó y se sentó en la mullida silla de forma que veía todo desde allí. En la puerta, una chica pelirroja y muy bonita buscaba a su cita con la mirada. Cuando lo vio se dirigió con paso rápido y sin más, se sentó junto al joven.

- hola – saludó el joven de cabellos oscuros y hermosos ojos azules

- hola Eric – saludó la chica mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del chico

- creí que no vendrías – reprochó el joven con un tono divertido

- me estas subestimando – respondió la chica con una encantadora sonrisa – lo que más necesitaba era salir, el trabajo me estaba matando

- pero ahora viniste a relajarte – dijo Eric con un tono seductor – lo que menos necesitas es hablar del trabajo

- por supuesto – reconoció la pelirroja – un poco de diversión me relajará

- vamos a mi apartamento? – sugirió Eric con una sonrisa inocente – allí podremos divertirnos

- está bien – aceptó Ginny encantada

- no sabes lo que te espera – dijo Eric en un susurro inaudible para desgracia de Ginny y salieron rápidamente del bar de magos.

* * *

Luego de la larga "conversación" con Neville, Herm se dirigió en su auto último modelo hacia su casa, en las afueras del Londres muggle. Sin duda le habia ido bastante bien luego de salir de Hogwarts. No podía negar que tenía mucho éxito y dinero, pero aun así no era feliz. Trataba de refugiarse en el trabajo para no pensar en su solitaria vida o más bien, en su miserable vida. Un poco antes de salir de Hogwarts, hubo un atentado en el centro de Londres, donde trabajaban sus padres. Los mortífagos torturaron hasta la locura a muchos muggles, entre ellos su padre y aunque su madre logró escapar, las heridas producidas por los hechizos fueron demasiadas y muy graves, por lo que no resistió. Sus queridos padres. Sus protectores, que la acogieron cuando solo tenía 3 años y la llevaron a vivir con ellos. Si, era adoptada. Nunca había sabido nada de su verdadera familia y tampoco quería averiguar sobre ellos. Su vida junto a los Granger había sido fabulosa y por lo mismo, no quería arruinar esa imagen con la de su verdadera familia.

- Hola Crookshanks – saludó Herm a su única compañía. El viejo gato ronroneo aburrido y se subió a uno de los sillones de cuero blanco. La casa de Herm era de ensueño. Tenía tres pisos, y estaba adornada lujosamente. Las habitaciones que eran más de 20, estaban arregladas y ordenadas perfectamente. En fin, era una mansión bellísima.

- veamos el noticiero (n/a: se supone que ya es muy tarde, pero como todos saben hay algunos canales en que dan noticias a toda hora, entonces allí va a ver las noticias) – sugirió Herm, mientras caminaba hacia el salón de audiovisuales. La luz se encendió y dejo ver un televisor de 40 pulgadas, un equipo de música, un reproductor de dvd y unos cómodos sillones en los cuales, se sentó Herm y acomodó al gato a su lado. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, su teléfono (celular, o móvil, como quieran llamarle) sonó y la asustó de muerte ( voz a través del teléfono, ""voz del dueño del teléfono)

- "hola Harry"

- hola Herm, como estas

- "muy bien, aunque con mucho sueño"– replicó la chica reprimiendo un monumental bostezo

- no te apetece salir? - la voz de Harry se escuchaba lejana y al parecer estaba en medio de una fiesta

- "oh Harry lo siento, pero es que estoy muy cansada, he trabajado mucho hoy" (n/a: que cambiada la forma de trabajar ahora...)

- bueno, espero que descanses - dijo Harry un poco triste

- "no te preocupes, eso haré"

- entonces adiós

- adiós Harry - Herm cortó la llamada y apago el televisor. Fue a dejar a Crookshanks a la cama y luego se dirigió a su habitación, en el segundo piso. Mientras subía las escaleras, sonó el timbre y con una mueca de disgusto, bajo las escaleras lentamente. Se dirigió a la puerta principal. Al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa. En su puerta estaba un pelirrojo alto y guapo

- hola Ron – saludó la chica mientras lo invitaba a pasar

- hola Herm – dijo el chico una vez dentro de la casa. Se sentó en una de los cómodos sillones de cuero y siguió con la mirada a Herm, que le seguía.

- que paso Ron? – preguntó Herm un poco inquieta

- es que estoy un poco preocupado – explicó Ron, mientras se frotaba las manos, nerviosamente

- preocupado por que? – preguntó Herm mientras se sentaba en el sillón, a su lado

- es que quede de juntarme con Ginny después de su cita con Eric – dijo Ron levantándose del sillón y caminando por la espaciosa sala.

- ya es muy tarde - dijo Herm angustiada mirando su reloj de pulsera – no le habrá pasado algo?

- ojala que no – susurró Ron con una expresión de terror

- y no tienes como ubicarla? – preguntó Herm con alguna esperanza

- no, no tiene celular (móvil) y los métodos mágicos son demasiado complicados – recordó Ron – y no quisiera encontrármela con Eric... ya sabes como...

- pero si esta en peligro Ron? – replicó Herm enfurecida

- vamos a buscarla entonces – dijo Ron rogando porque no encontraran a Ginny en una situación "muy comprometedora". Herm fue por un abrigo y acompaño a Ron a buscar a Ginny. Ron ayudo a Herm a subir al auto de este y salieron a gran velocidad hacia el centro del Londres muggle

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer nacía lleno de nuevas esperanzas y vida, los rayos de sol colmaban de ilusión las jóvenes existencias de aquellas personas. Una hermosa chica despertaba en una amplia cama, en su lujoso departamento. A su lado un bulto envuelto en las sábanas le indico que él seguía allí. Lentamente rozó su suave mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en los finos labios. Enseguida se levantó a preparar el que sería un exquisito desayuno. La chica se dirigió a la cocina y con su varita preparó todo. Cuando estaba apunto de ir a buscar al joven, el apareció en el umbral de la habitación.

- hola preciosa – saludó él seductoramente

- hola – respondió Dyon. El chico estaba solo con unos boxers negros y el cabello desordenado. Se veía muy sexy.

- se ve bien ese desayuno – dijo Draco mirando hacia la pequeña mesita de la cocina

- claro, lo hice yo – respondió Dyon

- no me queda mas remedio que comerlo – dijo Draco mirando con una mueca fingida de asco

- eres un imbécil Malfoy – replicó la rubia enojada

- jajajajaja – rió Draco

- deja de reírte, te mataré – dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre él

- no seas infantil – dijo Draco secamente, pero por la cara de la chica decidió desistir en sus burlas. Dyon era la única chica con la que Draco no se comportaba déspota y frío, ella era la única que lo entendía, pues era una replica exacta de él mismo y algunas veces le sorprendía su actitud tan típica de él. Se preguntaba si no eran hermanos. Pero era relativamente imposible. Solo atinó a sonreír con una mueca y miró como la chica trataba de hacerle cosquillas, sin conseguir nada.

* * *

- suéltame – gritó la chica por enésima vez, casi inconsciente y ya sin fuerzas, mientras él la volvía a amarrarle pies y manos.

- para que? – replicó el muchacho con una mueca cruel – para que vayas donde tus amiguitos a acusarme?

- Juro que no te delataré – dijo la chica desesperada – pero suéltame por favor!

- primero debo asegurarme – respondió Eric mirando a la pelirroja - delataro! - susurró y una cinta plateada apareció en la boca de Ginny, de modo de mordaza, pero al instante desapareció

- que me hiciste – preguntó Ginny sorprendida, porque vio desaparecer la cinta plateada

- solo aseguré que no dijeras nada que me delatara – dijo Eric sonriendo triunfante, pero inmediatamente se llevó una mano al brazo izquierdo, era la señal – pero dale un recado de parte del señor oscuro a Harry Potter

- que mando decir ese asqueroso? Que se rinde?– dijo Ginny a modo de burla, pero recibió una dura bofetada en la mejilla derecha

- dile a Harry Potter que el señor oscuro descubrió su pequeño plan de ataque – sonrió mirando a Ginny fijamente a los ojos, observando la mueca de horror que se formó en su rostro – y que nuestro bando también tiene espías en el suyo

* * *

Una hermosa chica despertaba sobresaltada en su solitaria cama. Los sueños de antaño volvían con mucha más fuerza que antes, y ahora veía imágenes mucho más crueles, en las que estaba involucrada una chica de cabellos castaños, muy bonita, pero a la vez tan misteriosa como la noche.

El sueño trataba de la noche en que murieron sus padres, en esa explosión ideada por los mortífagos. Veía en él como los enviados de Voldemort preparaban todo, y cuando el momento llegaba, la mansión se veía en llamas, de un fuego negro y púrpura y muchos gritos. De entre las llamas salían sus padres, ella y otra niña mayor, de unos tres años. Sus padres las dejaron a salvo y corrieron hacia las llamas, para tratar de hacer algo. Pero nunca salieron. Helen tenia lágrimas en los ojos al recordar el incidente, pues aun tenía muchas dudas, y aunque tuvo una infancia plena y feliz, cuando sus padrinos le contaron que tenía una hermana, pero que habia muerto, todo su mundo se derrumbo. Su hermana mayor estaba "muerta" y aunque nunca encontraron su cuerpo, Helen tenía la esperanza de encontrarla y vivir feliz, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

- Helen estas allí? – preguntó una voz de hombre, desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras giraba la perilla, que tenía el cerrojo

- ya voy – respondió la chica secándose las lágrimas y arreglándose un poco el pijama, que consistía en una polerita de tirantes y un pequeño pantalón. Camino hacia la puerta y descorrió el cerrojo. Frente a su puerta apareció un chico alto de unos 19 años, mirándola sonrojado por la poca indumentaria de la chica.

- porque siempre dejas tu puerta con cerrojo? – preguntó el joven, saliendo de su asombro y recuperando su compostura altiva y vivaz

- no lo sé, siempre lo he hecho – respondió Helen sin tomar importancia – que quieres?

- que prepares una poción, Lethar me la pidió, pero no tengo tiempo – respondió Mathew con cierto desdén, le encantaba preparar pociones, y más junto a Helen, pero las constantes misiones le impedían realizar aquel trabajo.

- que poción es? – preguntó Helen y el chico solo respondió con un gesto, que la chica entendió a la perfección.

- entonces estará para la tarde? – preguntó Mathew mirando su reloj mágico. Marcaba las 7 en punto

- si, te la mandaré con Isabelle – dijo Helen mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

- nos vemos entonces – dijo Mathew con una sonrisa falsa, pero a la vez seductora, que no produjo ningún efecto en la muchacha, que lo conocía demasiado para admirarse. Helen cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras Mathew se perdía al final del oscuro pasillo. Decidió darse una ducha, pues aun tenía un poco de sueño. Salió completamente vestida del baño. Llevaba una blusa blanca, una falda negra y unas botas negras altas y salió inmediatamente hacia la sala de pociones.

* * *

Una joven completamente confundida caminaba por el centro del Londres muggle. Se abrazó a si misma, pues el frío y el miedo se apoderaban de ella. Su ropa estaba completamente sucia y tenía la mirada perdida. Se sentó en una vereda en una calle poco transitada y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, mientras lloraba recordando lo pasado la noche anterior

Flash back

- vamos a mi apartamento? – sugirió Eric con una sonrisa inocente – allí podremos divertirnos

- está bien – aceptó Ginny encantada

- no sabes lo que te espera – susurro Eric, pero Ginny escuchó algo, aunque no entendió a que se refería

- que dices? - preguntó la pelirroja un poco confundida, mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

- nada – sonrió Eric. Es realmente un muy buen chico pensó Ginny mientras le sonreía amablemente. Cuando encontraron el estacionamiento, vieron inmediatamente el auto de Eric, que aunque era mago, consideraba que era un elemento muy útil. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y le habló a Ginny

- sube – indicó mientras sostenía la puerta. La pelirroja subió delicadamente y Eric cerró la puerta galantemente. Que tonta es pensó el chico y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus angostos labios. Subió rápidamente al auto y condujo hasta su apartamento. Al llegar al edificio, estacionó su auto y ayudó a bajar a Ginny. Subieron aprisa y llegaron a un lujoso y ordenado apartamento muggle.

- que lindo! – exclamó Ginny mirando embelesada todo el lujo de aquel lugar.

- muchas gracias – agradeció Eric con una encantadora sonrisa – ponte cómoda

- gracias – respondió Ginny y se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero blanco. Eric se dirigió a la cocina y desde allí trajo una botella de vino blanco y dos copas, junto a algunos aperitivos.

- exquisito – opinó Ginny cuando hubo tomado un poco de vino

- por eso me gusta, tiene un sabor excepcional – aclaró Eric y mientras Ginny buscaba algo en su cartera, el chico puso un poco de poción para dormir en la copa de la joven (n/a: muy al estilo muggle, ni se nota que veo demasiada TV)

- más vino? – pregunto Eric inocentemente, pues quedaba solo un poco en la copa de la chica, que no habia bebido desde que Eric puso la poción

- claro – respondió Ginny y Eric llenó nuevamente la copa, que al rozar los labios de la chica, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Despertó en medio de una oscura habitación, amarrada a una cama, con la ropa hecha jirones y un fuerte dolor en la mejilla derecha. Los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza. "El bar, el departamento, la copa de vino..." ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta¿Cómo no me di cuenta que Eric quería hacerme daño, pero, con que fin? De pronto irrumpió en la habitación el chico que tanto daño le habia hecho; Eric

- que me hiciste maldito? – preguntó Ginny con mucho odio, pero el solo rió de forma cruel

- pues que crees? Estabas profundamente dormida y yo me aproveché de la situación – reconoció Eric mientras rodeaba la cama en la que ella estaba amarrada

- eres un hijo de...

- cuidado con lo que sale de tu boquita – dijo mientras golpeaba la mejilla izquierda de la joven.

- para que todo esto? – preguntó Ginny mirándolo dolida

- solo porque quería – dijo Eric mientras le daba la espalda

- maldito – dijo la pelirroja con furia. Eric la miró y una mueca de asco se formó en su rostro. Luego golpeó hasta el cansancio a la pobre chica, quien casi sin fuerzas le miró fijo

- suéltame – gritó Ginny

- no quiero – rió Eric. Ginny seguía pidiendo que la soltara, pero aún no, pues debía recibir ordenes.

- suéltame – gritó Ginny una vez mas, pero Eric seguía sin mirarla. Concentrado en sus pensamientos. Ginny lloró de impotencia; solo quería morir.

fin flash back

El revivir una vez más la amarga experiencia hizo que una mueca de horror se formara en su hermoso rostro. No quería recordar más. Mucho menos lo que le había mandado a decir Voldemort a su amigo. Muchas vidas corrían peligro de ahora en adelante. Pero no quería pensar más en eso y decidió mirar hacia la calle. De pronto un lujoso auto que reconoció de inmediato, se detuvo frente a ella y dos jóvenes salieron rápidamente del vehículo

- gin – dijo Herm mientras le abrazaba. Ron inmediatamente quiso saber todo

- Ginny que paso? – pregunto el chico preocupado y a la vez enojado

- Ron ahora no – replicó Herm, mientras conducía a Ginny a la parte trasera del auto. Abrió la puerta y ayudo a subir a la chica, quien miró con desconfianza todo, pero no dijo nada

- vamos a mi casa – sugirió Herm y Ron condujo a toda velocidad hacia allí

* * *

- debo irme – replicó el rubio, mientras Dyon le besaba con pasión. La chica se separó bruscamente del rubio, pero él ni se inmuto.

- eres un cretino – replicó Dyon enojada, mientras tiraba la ropa de Draco por el balcón de su apartamento.

- sabes que la puedo recuperar fácilmente – dijo Draco mirándola con una sonrisa sarcástica, que molestó aun más a la chica. El rubio susurró unas palabras y la ropa volvió a sus manos, y se vistió tranquilamente

- vete – dijo Dyon mientras trataba de echarlo a la calle – no quiero verte mas aquí

- uy que genio – replicó Draco sarcástico y la miró sonriendo – luego no me ruegues para que vuelva

- no quiero que vuelvas – dijo Dyon enojada y le abrió la puerta para que se marchara. Siempre era lo mismo. Pero Draco nunca se iba y siempre se quedaba a molestar a la chica aun más. Pero esta vez fue distinto. Draco cruzo el umbral apresurado y Dyon lo miró sorprendida

- adiós – dijo Draco enojado mientras se dirigía a la salida del edificio, pues no tenía ganas de aparecerse.

- Draco espera – gritó Dyon desde la puerta – no te vayas!

- para que aprenda – susurró Draco con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras salía del edificio – que con un Malfoy no se juega

* * *

- buenos días – saludo Anna a su compañera de trabajo, que tenía un semblante preocupado. Ella no contestó

- Herm buenos días – gritó Anna y Herm se sobresaltó

- buenos días – saludó la chica y fue directo a su oficina. Se encerró allí y comenzó a pensar en Ginny. La tenía tan preocupada. Ahora mismo estaba en su casa, descansando, porque había tomado unas cuantas pociones que ella misma le dió. Lo más extraño era que había pedido hablar con Harry, por lo que Herm iría a hablar con él al departamento de aurors.

- que pasó Herm? – dijo Lavender mientras entraba a la oficina de su amiga y colega y la miraba extrañada

- eh... nada... porque lo preguntas? – dijo Herm mirando hacia la falsa ventana que mostraba un hermoso día soleado, mientras fuera llovía copiosamente.

- es que Anna me dijo que casi ni la saludaste – replicó Lavender mirando a su amiga – algún problema con Neville?

- no, con él todo va bien – respondió Herm sonrojándose y mirando el sillón, donde ayer habían "conversado" por horas – la que me preocupa es Ginny

- Ginny? Le paso algo? – preguntó la rubia mirándola preocupada

- anoche no llego de su cita con Eric y Ron me pidió que lo ayudara a buscarla, la encontramos hace unas horas, con la ropa sucia y rasgada, llorando y sentada en una vereda – respondió Herm

- por Merlín! Pobrecita! – dijo Lavender mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas – y sabes que le pasó realmente?

- no quise preguntarle, solo le pedí a Ron que nos llevara a mi casa y allí la hice descansar por medio de pociones – explicó Herm mirando fijamente a Lavender

- la iré a ver cuando salga de aquí – opinó Lavender mirando a Herm – puedo ir?

- claro, cuando quieras – respondió Herm con una sonrisa que solo reflejaba inquietud

- yo debo ir a trabajar – dijo Lavender un poco enojada

- te acompaño, yo iré a hablar con Harry – dijo Herm saliendo de su oficina junto a Lavender. Dejo a Lavender en su oficina, y esta corrió a contarles a sus amigas, y 10 minutos más tarde, todo el departamento de aurors se había enterado. Herm se dirigió a paso rápido a la oficina de Harry, que se hallaba al otro lado del ministerio, pero en el mismo piso. Cuando llegó a la oficina de su amigo, golpeó suavemente la puerta y entró

- hola Harry – saludó la chica con una falsa sonrisa

- hola Herm, como estás? – saludó amablemente Harry, con su sonrisa habitual, clara señal de que aun no sabía nada.

- muy preocupada Harry – contestó Herm

- que pasó Herm? – preguntó inmediatamente el moreno

- Ginny – dijo Herm y el semblante de su amigo cambió por completo, de preocupación a angustia extrema.

* * *

Mientras revolvía un líquido espeso y de color verde musgo en el gigantesco caldero, planeaba la mejor manera de plantearle a Lethar lo aburrida que estaba allí sola y además haciendo todo el trabajo, que era demasiado para ella. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia otro caldero que hervía y lo revolvió. Un tercer caldero clamo su atención mientras debía poner hisopos a la poción de su derecha. Siempre era lo mismo y Lethar le regañaba porque no hacía bien su trabajo. Y hablando de él

- Helen! – gritó desde el otro lado de la pared falsa que simulaba ser una chimenea – ven acá

- no puedo! – exclamó la chica mientras una de la pociones se salía del caldero – estoy muy atareada

- eso te pasa por irresponsable – dijo Lethar mientras cruzaba la pared falsa y miraba disgustado a la chica

- claro que no – clamo Helen exaltada – no es mi culpa que nadie haga sus pociones, además necesito ayuda, no puedo hacer todo sola

- claro que puedes! – exclamó Lethar enfadado – solo debes organizarte!

- Lethar por favor – pidió la chica mientras le miraba tiernamente. Eso nunca fallaba

- esta bien – exclamó el hombre enojado por complacer los caprichos de la chica – le diré a alguien que te ayude

- muchas gracias – dijo la chica mientras una hermosa sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes le interrogaron entonces – quien será mi ayudante?

- no lo se, luego lo decidiré – dijo Lethar lacónicamente - por ahora dile a Isabelle que te reemplace, tengo una misión para ti

- está bien – afirmo Helen mientras se dirigía a la chimenea falsa de la habitación. Lanzo una especie de polvo azul y gritó hacia la chimenea – Isabelle! – inmediatamente apareció girando rápidamente una hermosa joven de cabello largo y castaño y ojos color grisáceo, de unos 18 años.

- que necesitas? – preguntó la joven amablemente

- necesito que me reemplaces – pidió Helen observando las pociones que hervían a su espalda

- con gusto – respondió la chica. A simple vista se consideraba una joven muy dulce, pero eran muy pocas las veces que una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, por lo que era un poco sombría, pero bastante agradable

- debo irme – aclaró Helen mientras salía por una de las puertas del salón de pociones. Isabelle inmediatamente se organizó para revisar las pociones, lo que le resultó muy fácil. Helen no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo

* * *

Otra jornada de trabajo llegaba a su fin y muchas personas caminaban agitadas por las calles de Londres, rumbo a sus hogares. Una joven en especial, salía de un edificio bastante normal para la vista de todos, aunque para los que lo conocían, era el Ministerio de Magia. Aquella chica iba acompañada de una muchacha rubia muy bonita y un joven de cabello negro, con los que hablaba animadamente. Se dirigieron hacia el auto de la joven de cabello negro y salieron rumbo a la casa de ésta.

- Herm, porque no pasamos a comprarle algo a Ginny?– preguntó Lavender de forma sigilosa – para levantarle el animo

- yo estoy de acuerdo – contestó Harry desde el asiento trasero – pasemos al centro comercial, quizás allí haya algo para ella

- centro comercial muggle? – preguntó Lavender emocionada – me encantaría ir!

- ok, vamos, pero debemos apresurarnos, no me gusta que Ginny este mucho tiempo sola – objetó Herm un poco aburrida por la actitud de su amiga.

Una vez dentro del centro comercial, Herm, Harry y Lavender miraban las tiendas en busca de algo para Ginny. Lavender dio un gritito de emoción cuando se encontraron con una tienda de ropa muggle de chica, muy a la moda, algo que a Lavender le encantó

- entremos aquí – rogó Lavender, mientras Herm caminaba aburrida y Harry un poco avergonzado

- esta bien – replicó Herm enfadada – pero haces tus compras rápido. Luego de que Lavender se comprara algunas minifaldas y algunos tops, con la tarjeta de crédito de Herm, pues ella solo llevaba dinero de magos, encontraron el regalo perfecto para Ginny, que aparte de ser muy bonito estaba a la moda, como opinó Lavender. Las chicas salieron contentas de la tienda y Harry aun más avergonzado, porque se había encontrado con varias sorpresas (n/a: imagínense a Harry en una tienda de chicas, en la que no habia ningún hombre y las chicas se paseaban con poca ropa por allí).

- ya nos vamos? – preguntó Harry esperanzado

- si, ya – dijo Herm mirando entretenida a Harry. Fueron rápidamente al estacionamiento y una vez en el auto Harry estuvo mas tranquilo.

- que te paso Harry? – preguntó Lavender mientras veía que el chico nuevamente recuperaba el color de su rostro, antes rojo de vergüenza

- me encontré con algunas sorpresas allí dentro – dijo mirando hacia cualquier parte, menos a las chicas

- discúlpanos por hacerte entrar allí, pero no te íbamos a dejar solo esperándonos – replicó Herm mirando divertida a Harry quien tenía la vista fija en sus pies

- esta bien, solo apresúrate, que quiero ver como esta Ginny – dijo el chico mientras miraba por la ventana del vehículo.

* * *

- debo darme prisa – se reprochó un joven mientras caminaba apresuradamente por una calle muggle. Estos lo miraban extrañados, pues vestía de una forma muy extraña. Una larga túnica negra y una capa del mismo color, hacían resaltar su piel extremadamente pálida y sus fríos ojos, al igual que su rubio cabello. El joven mirada con repulsión a aquellas personas, pero no se detuvo a decirles nada, pues tenía prisa. El joven dobló una esquina y se encontró con una calle sin salida, en la cual cuatro hombres se acercaron para atacarlo.

- de esta no te salvaras – dijo uno de los desconocidos que se tapaban la cara con capuchas, mientras trataba de golpearlo. Draco derrotó sin problemas a los cuatro desconocidos y arreglándose la capa se dirigió hacia el lado derecho de la vereda y entró en un angosto callejón. En el lado izquierdo de éste había una puerta muy bien disimulada, que cualquier persona no hubiese visto. Entró sin sigilo y se encontró en una sala pequeña, muy oscura, donde había algunas personas alrededor de una mesa

- han empezado la reunión sin mí? – preguntó con tono burlón el joven, mientras una mueca de desprecio se formó en su rostro

- ma... Malfoy, que haces aquí? – preguntó uno de los hombres en la penumbra de aquella sala, al parecer muy sorprendido de ver allí al rubio

- creíste que tus matones me harían daño? – dijo el ex Sly con sorna – pues, como ves, estoy intacto, esos estúpidos no pudieron ni siquiera despeinarme

- pe... pero estas bien? – preguntó la voz de una mujer mientras una silueta se acercaba a él

- no me toques – replicó el rubio y la mujer se alejó – tu también habías pensado matarme no?

- Draco yo... – trató de decir la mujer, pero una luz la cegó por completo. Draco tenía e sus manos unas llamas de fuego púrpura, con las cuales alumbró por completo la pequeña salita. Frente a él estaba Dyon con una expresión de total desconcierto.

- Draco, déjame explicarte... – trató de decir la rubia, pero Draco la interrumpió

- de ti me ocuparé después – dijo con asco el rubio mientras se dirigía a la mesa en la que habían 5 personas – ahora, me ocuparé de los asuntos de mi familia

- tu no tienes derecho – dijo una mujer de cabello antes oscuro, ahora veteado de gris que lo miro escandalizada

- claro que si, tía Bellatrix, tengo todo el derecho

* * *

Holas! Quizás no les haya gustado este capi, pero yo cumplo con escribirlo. Para reclamos, dudas, tomatazos, envíenme un rewiew!

Ahora las respuestas a sus Rewiews:

Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain: Aclarando dudas, bueno, Herm no es Helen, pero están vinculadas, luego sabrás porque, quizás en este capi te hayas dado cuenta, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en el MSN. Hey, hazme caso y publica esas historias tuyas, Bye.

iris: Gracias por darme apoyo, lamento decepcionarte, bueno no del todo, pero quizás sea un Draco/Ginny, aunque terminara en un Draco/Herm, no lo se, lo que se me ocurra en el momento. Bye y cuídate.

Isabelle Black: Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Y por lo del fic la apuesta, me harías un gran favor en figurar entre los personajes, ya te mande un mail por eso, espero que lo hayas recibido. Como te habrás dado cuenta ocupe tu nombre también en esta historia, espero no te moleste. Muchas gracias!

gata2242: Hola, como estas? Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y por lo de Neville, no me gusta eso de q siempre lo ponen de tonto, por eso aquí es como un personaje principal. Voy a actualizar pronto la apuesta, así que no te preocupes, además me gusto mucho tu fic. Te felicito!

luna-wood: Si, hay muchos cambios y se vienen más, y por lo de Neville, algo bueno debe tener no? Jejejeje Aquí esta este capi, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Bye y muchas gracias

Bye y déjenme rewiews!

Nicol-Aru .


	4. Dolor, mentira y lagrimas

**Un nuevo amanecer**

**Capitulo 3. Dolor, mentira y lágrimas**

El silencio le atormentaba. La soledad era insoportable, pero no habia remedio, las horas pasaban conforme todo ocurría. Desde que ella se habia ido a trabajar, no habia podido conciliar el sueño, y los recuerdos volvían a su mente inquieta. Sin tan solo alguien le diera su apoyo. Pero no, habían resuelto dejarle sola, y así no aumentar su dolor. Pero todo era peor. Hubiera preferido que su hermano la interrogara hasta el cansancio, que le reprochara su estupidez, que alguien hiciera algo para darse cuenta de su error. Pero no habia nadie. Se sentía totalmente incomprendida, y mas porque él no habia venido. No importaba que Herm la hubiese dejado sola, en parte la entendía al igual que su hermano. Pero él, él no la habia acompañado, él no la habia buscado. Se sentía sucia, ultrajada, incapaz de moverse. Su conciencia le recriminaba su estúpido acto y la enjuiciaba sin piedad. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era compresión. Necesitaba a alguien y ese alguien no estaba. Quizás aun no se enterara de lo que le habia pasado. Miro al techo y se sintió aun más culpable por pensar así. Su mejor amiga y su hermano se habían preocupado de ella y Herm la habia cuidado y ayudado. Y ella no hacia más que juzgarla como egoísta. Toda aquella situación le estaba atormentando. Su frustración la estaba llevando a límites inesperados.

- por que... – gimió la pelirroja y tomó su cabeza con sus manos – porque todo tenía que ser así... ahora todos corren peligro y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo...

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la casa y tres personas entraron en silencio. La pelirroja inmediatamente las reconoció. La persona que encabezaba el grupo encendió la luz de la sala y se dirigió a la pelirroja, que yacía en el suelo, mirándola, en una extraña posición. En la puerta estaban Lavender Brown y Harry Potter y al lado de la pelirroja, Hermione Granger. Los otros dos jóvenes se acercaron a ella y con ayuda de Herm la subieron al cómodo sofá.

- gin, que hacías allí? – preguntó Herm mirándola confundida – cuando me fui, estabas en mi habitación, durmiendo

- no he podido dormir – replicó la pelirroja de mal humor – la voz en mi cabeza no me ha dejado en paz

- voz en tu cabeza? Gin, segura que estas bien? – preguntó Lavender mirándola como si estuviera loca

- Lav, es natural, esta completamente choqueada – dijo Herm sentándose en un sillón más alejado de los chicos. Les apuntó los sillones para que se sentaran

- no crees que sería mejor llevarla a San Mungo, para que la examinen? – opinó Harry mientras se acercaba a Ginny y le acariciaba el pelo cariñosamente. La chica se tranquilizo de inmediato y se durmió al instante.

- creo que será lo mejor, asi nos aseguraremos que ese maldito no le hizo daño – replicó Lavender enfadada

- vamos – apremió Herm y salieron nuevamente de la casa, pero ahora con Ginny que levitaba frente a ellos

- Harry, será mejor que tu vayas con ella – opinó Lavender sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo

- creo que si – dijo el moreno sonrojándose – asi ira mas segura...

* * *

Caminaba por un oscuro y largo pasillo, mientras le seguía de cerca. Estaba ansiosa por realizar una misión, ya que Lethar se habia encargado de no dejar que le dieran más obligaciones que realizar pociones. Estar encerrada en aquel salón era lo más terrible que le pudiera haber pasado. El repugnante olor de las mezclas, sus nauseabundos colores y sus desagradables texturas estaban por volverla loca.

Lethar se detuvo frente a una maciza puerta de roble y Helen estuvo a punto de chocar con él por ir pensando en tonterías. El hombre abrió la puerta con ligereza e invitó a pasar a la chica. Estaban en un elegante estudio, decorado de verde, aunque lucía bastante tétrico, poseía una belleza singular. Lethar siempre habia tenido buen gusto en aquellas cosas, pero era lo que menos le interesaba ahora.

- debes preguntarte porque te doy una misión ahora – habló el hombre sentado frente a ella, inclinado sobre su escritorio y mirándola fijamente.

- por supuesto, me habías mantenido anclada en aquel salón desde que terminé el entrenamiento – replicó la joven enojada

- era mucho mejor asi – opinó el hombre levantándose de su cómoda silla y caminando por la habitación – te habrás dado cuenta de que siempre he tratado de protegerte, pues eres como una hija para mí

- aunque asi me consideraras, tengo las mismas obligaciones que todos tus discípulos – reclamo Helen – y aun así, dejaste que ellos murieran y nunca los ayudaste!

- que nunca los ayude? Mande los refuerzos necesarios para acabar con la masacre, pues de no ser por eso, las perdidas hubiesen sido cuatro veces más! – defendió Lethar exasperado – y sabes acaso porque no quise enviarte a ti a ninguna misión?

- no podré saberlo si no me lo dices – dijo Helen altaneramente

- porque era a ti a quien buscaban – dijo el hombre mirándola burlón

- no puede ser, estas mintiendo – dijo la chica moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado – a la mujer a la cual buscaba el innombrable pudo haber sido cualquiera!

- pero eras tu – repuso Lethar mirándola aprensivamente – de no ser por nuestro espía, quizás nunca nos hubiésemos dado cuenta. Pero ahora que todo ha pasado, o por lo menos que ya no te buscan, voy a darte una importante misión

- y cual es – preguntó la chica aun un poco choqueada por la noticia

- debes buscar a tu hermana con ayuda de Draco y traerla aquí

* * *

- eres un estúpido, chiquillo – replicó la mujer mirándole con repulsión

- eres un traidor – repuso Lucius mirándolo con reproche

- que gusto en verte padre – replicó Draco con una mueca burlona – y te equivocas, no soy un traidor, pues tú que sirves a ese miserable de Voldemort, siendo él un sangre sucia te hace un traidor

- cállate – replico Bellatrix – no hables mal de él, nos ha ayudado mucho!

- cálmate Bellatrix! – objetó Narcisa mientras se dirigía a su hijo – estas bien Draco?

- claro madre, espero que tu también estés bien – dijo el joven mirándola con cariño, aunque solo un poco

- por supuesto que lo estoy hijo – agregó Narcisa y le dirigió una fría sonrisa – estoy muy feliz de que hayas regresado

- déjense ya de cursilerías – replicó un hombre desconocido, al parecer otro mortífago, que Draco no conocía

- no se suponía que esta era una reunión familiar? – preguntó el joven confundido

- lo era, pero algunos de nuestros compañeros decidieron venir a hacernos compañía, por si cierta persona venía – agregó otro hombre desde la oscuridad

- y veo que ha venido – agregó un hombre de voz fría y extrañamente aguda; lord Voldemort – quería pedirte amablemente que te unas a nuestro bando chico

- perdiendo habilidades Voldemort? – repuso Draco de forma burlona – tienes que rogarle a tus seguidores para que se te unan?

- claro que no, solo te lo pido porque te necesito – explicó el lord – tu tienes más afán de poder que cualquiera de estos perdedores, por eso, te ofrezco hacer una alianza para que compartamos el poder

- Jajaja – rió Draco burlonamente – compartir poder contigo? No te das cuenta de que busco un poder propio, sin tener que seguir las ordenes de nadie? Si no lo hubiese querido asi, me hubiese unido a tus filas hace años, para que me pisotearas como lo haces con todos tus seguidores

- eres muy orgulloso chico – observó el lord – pero tarde o temprano accederás

- si, claro, como digas – dijo Draco sin tomarle importancia – ahora, podemos resolver los asuntos de la familia?

* * *

Estaba en el hospital, dando vueltas y vueltas por el pasillo, esperando que dieran el diagnóstico de la chica. Pero el sanador aun no salía de la habitación de la pelirroja y él no hacía más que impacientarse

- Harry, me estas mareando – replicó un chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera

- porque no vamos a la cafetería para comer algo? – propuso Lavender, pues no habían comido nada desde el día anterior

- vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí esperando al sanador – dijo Harry y se sentó a esperar, con la vista fija en la puerta de la habitación de Ginny

- no quieres que te traigamos nada? – preguntó Herm mirándolo con preocupación

- no tengo hambre – dijo el moreno y los chicos fueron rumbo a la cafetería

- parece que esta muy preocupado por Ginny – dijo Ron que estaba un poco impaciente por saber de su hermana

- aun no has llamado a tu madre? – preguntó Lavender

- aun no lo he hecho, no quiero preocuparla aun más, aun esta muy dolida por lo de mi padre – respondió el pelirrojo poniéndose pálido y con la vista perdida

- tienes razón, es mejor que se entere cuando Ginny este mejor – afirmó Herm. Recordaba aun con tristeza esa horrible noche, en la cual murieron muchos magos por tratar de vencer a Voldemort, entre ellos el señor Weasley, lo que fue en vano, pues aun seguía sembrando el terror en el mundo mágico y en el muggle.

Llegaron a la cafetería del hospital y buscaron una mesa apartada. Estaban tomando un café, cuando por la puerta de la cafetería, entró Neville que venia con Parvati Patil. Vieron a los chicos y se acercaron a ellos.

- vinimos en cuanto pudimos – le dijeron los chicos a coro, mientras Neville movía una silla para él y Parvati.

- gracias por venir – dijo Herm – estamos esperando cualquier noticia por parte de Harry

- pobre Ginny, como estaba antes de venir aquí? – preguntó Parvati un poco preocupada

- estaba totalmente fuera de si, yo creo que no se acordaba ni de su nombre – dijo Lavender de forma bastante exagerada

- tanto asi? – preguntó Parvati sorprendida. Las chicas comenzaron a cotillear como siempre y los demás decidieron salir de allí.

Ron caminaba solo por los jardines del hospital y Herm caminaba junto a Neville de la mano

- por qué no vamos a ver a tus padres Nev? – preguntó la chica mirándolo cariñosamente

- esta bien, hace mucho que no lo visito – respondió el chico un poco contrariado

- no te avergüences de tus padres Nev – reprochó Herm mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – debes estar orgulloso de ellos

- claro que lo estoy Herm – dijo Neville mirándola tristemente – pero no me reconocen, me da vergüenza que no te los pueda presentar con normalidad, porque nunca llegaran a entender que tu eres mi novia ni mucho menos...

- me consideras tu... tu novia? – preguntó Herm un poco sorprendida por la respuesta del chico

- Eso creo – dijo Neville con las mejillas de un tono rosa – o acaso no somos nada?

- si tu me lo pides, yo estaría encantada de ser tu novia Nev – dijo Herm mirándolo tiernamente. Neville se acomodó la túnica y miro a la chica de ojos azules

- quieres ser mi novia Herm? – preguntó el chico aun más sonrojado

- por supuesto – respondió la chica y le dio un largo y tierno beso a SU novio

- vamos a ver a mis padres entonces? – preguntó el chico inseguro

- por supuesto – respondió ella sonriente

* * *

Salio rápidamente de aquel escondido sitio y se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad; el Londres muggle. Sin pensarlo dos veces se apareció junto a un gran basurero y caminó rumbo hacia el hospital de magos, donde estaba la persona que habia de buscar.

Una vez dentro del hospital, luego de pasar junto al anticuado maniquí busco la sección a la que se dirigía; 4º piso

- Buenos días – saludó una enfermera al jovenrubio y apuesto que venia por el pasillo. El joven no respondió y la enfermera se alejo furiosa.

- habitación 653 – susurró elchico de forma inaudible mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Cuando vio la puerta con el número que buscaba, entró en la habitación sin ser visto

- buenos días – susurró el rubio con sorna

- bu...buenos días – saludó una chica rubia que miraba al visitante un poco sorprendida

- acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi? – preguntó el chico rubio mirándola con asco y lástima

- no recuerdo nada – respondió la chica un poco asustada

- Mejor asi – replicó Draco mientras caminaba por la habitación – recuerdas tu nombre?

- No – respondió la chica un poco avergonzada y miro al rubio en busca de ayuda – cómo me llamo?

- tu eres Pansy Parkinson, una gran amiga mía y que estaba en mi bando antes de que ocurriera ese terrible accidente...

* * *

Una hermosa pareja iba abrazada por el pasillo del cuarto piso. El joven abrazaba a la chica, quien lucía una hermosa sonrisa

- no puedo creerlo – decía el chico – por fin me reconocieron

- hay que creer en los milagros Nev – dijo la chica – tu les has entregado mucho amor, y ellos te lo devuelven asi, tratando de recordar

- cuando llegue a casa, me comunicaré con la abuela para contarle de los avances que han tenido mis padres – dijo el chico más contento aun

- me alegro mucho por ti Nev, si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy – dijo Herm mientras lo besaba

- quien es ese? – pregunto Neville después de separarse de Herm mientras apuntaba hacia un joven rubio que entraba a una habitación, al parecer sin querer ser visto - se me hace extrañamente conocido – dijo la chica mirándolo con sus azules ojos, expectante

- no logro recordar quien es – dijo Neville mientras también trataba de recordar, sin ningún resultado - mejor olvidémoslo

- esta bien – dijo Herm no muy convencida, tratando aun de recordar quien era ese misterioso muchacho.

- vamos a buscar a los muchachos, quizás Harry sepa algo de Ginny – repuso Neville y saco a Herm de sus pensamientos, que seguían en cierto rubio de ojos grises

- los familiares de Virginia Weasley? – preguntó uno de los sanadores que atendían a Ginny. Harry saltó como un resorte

- yo vengo a verla, ella esta bien? Esta despierta? Puedo ir a verla? – preguntó Harry desesperado y el sanador lo miró como si estuviera desquiciado.

- señor Potter, ella está bien, está despierta, pero no puede verla, porque ahora le están aplicando unas pociones para dormir sin soñar

- me ha dejado más tranquilo – replicó Harry sentándose ahora más relajado

- yo que usted no dejaría de preocuparme, pues todo el daño producido a la pobre chica afecto gravemente al producto y estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo – advirtió el doctor

- producto? Ginny esta... esta embarazada? – preguntó Harry con los ojos desorbitados

- me temo que si señor Potter, el producto es de 8 semanas aproximadamente – informó el doctor y se alejó hacia la habitación de Ginny. Harry estaba en estado de shock. Ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaban, ni siquiera su corazón, que al parecer habia dejado de latir.

Hacia aproximadamente 2 meses, Harry habia invitado a salir a Ginny y ella habia aceptado con gusto. La pasaron muy bien, aunque después de unos cuantos tragos, Harry fue a dejar a Ginny a su casa, y ocurrió. Los dos estaban bastante ebrios, por lo que se dejaron llevar. Harry no pensó que esa noche trajera consecuencias. Si no se equivocaba, aquel hijo era suyo, y estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

No escuchó cuando llegaron sus amigos, ni menos cuando le preguntaron como estaba Ginny. Después de sentir un fuerte impacto en su mejilla derecha, volvió a la realidad

- perdóname, tuve que hacerlo – dijo Herm que estaba frente a él – que te pasa Harry?

- estamos hablándote hace más de media hora – dijo Parvati que estaba a su lado

- discúlpenme chicos – dijo el chico un poco turbado – debo tomar aire

- Harry, te acompaño? – preguntó Herm con un tono evidente de que quería hablar

- si quieres – dijo Harry mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la sala de espera. Cuando ya estuvieron bastante alejados de allí, Herm se propuso interrogarle

- Harry, dime que pasa, y quiero solo la verdad

- no pasa nada – respondió el joven evitando su mirada

- como que no? Harry, te conozco, así que no puedes decir que no te pasa nada, estas como "ido" – reprochó la joven y le miró con impaciencia

- es que... es que el doctor me dijo algo que me dejo extremadamente confuso – explicó Harry tratando de darse a entender

- que cosa? – preguntó Herm muy preocupada – que le paso a Ginny? Harry contesta por favor!

- Ginny esta embarazada y está a punto de perder al bebe! – gritó Harry y luego se tiro al pasto del jardín del hospital y se sentó allí a reflexionar. Herm lo acompaño enseguida

- no... no puedo creerlo – dijo la chica tapándose la boca en señal de asombro – pero... pero ¿Cómo?

- no quiero entrar en detalles – replicó Harry aun enojado y desesperado – pero ese hijo al parecer es mío

- Harry, lo siento mucho – susurró la chica abrazándolo, mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos – espero que todo salga bien

- gracias – dijo Harry mirándola con agradecimiento – no se que haría sin ella, y menos sin ese bebe que viene en camino...

* * *

- de tu bando? – preguntó la joven mirándolo con los ojos azules muy abiertos – pertenecía a algún bando?

- por supuesto, nuestro deber es luchar contra el mal para luego obtener el poder deseado, del cual tu estabas muy entusiasmada en participar – replicó el rubio mirándole con una ácida sonrisa

- yo... yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada – objeto la joven tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos – apenas se mi nombre, porque acabas de decirlo, pero no recuerdo nada...

- no te preocupes – dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la chica, que se ruborizó – si vienes conmigo, recordaras absolutamente todo... – finalizo el chico con una media sonrisa

- pero... pero – espeto la rubia

- vamos – replico el rubio y con un giro de su capa desaparecieron del cuarto del hospital

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital sin pensar hacia donde se dirigía, y por casualidad llego a la sala de espera, donde estaban sus amigos

- Herm que te pasa? – pregunto el pelirrojo que estaba mas cerca de la chica. Herm no pudo hacer más que correr y abrazarle de forma desesperada. Lagrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas y sus ojos azules, antes color miel, estaban cerrados, formando una mueca de tristeza en su hermoso rostro. Sus amigos la miraron con inquietud, esperando cualquier información con respecto a la joven pelirroja.

- Herm, paso algo con Ginny? – pregunto Neville tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, demasiado cercana al pelirrojo, lo que hacia explotar los celos de su novio.

- ella... ella – trato de decir Herm, pero las lagrimas se lo impedían – ella esta bien... pero el bebe no...

- el bebe? Que bebe? – preguntaron todos al unísono

- el bebe que Ginny esta esperando – explicó la pelinegra con angustia – el hijo de Ginny y Harry...

* * *

La chica no podía creer lo que oía, y menos si era Lethar el que lo ordenaba

- buscar a mi hermana? – replicó la joven ojiverde totalmente confundida – pero si tu mismo me dijiste que ella murió la noche del incendio

- pues no fue asi, ella no sufrió ningún daño aquella noche, solo la llevaron a otro lugar para que tu nunca la encontraras – explico el hombre de forma que en su rostro se noto su vejez, que estaba bastante avanzada, pero su expresión siguió siendo la de tranquilidad inquietante y perturbadora

- y lo dices asi de fácil? – objeto Helen mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin que notara siquiera su presencia – acaso piensas que un engaño de tal magnitud tiene perdón? O me vas a decir que también era para protegerme?

- claro que no – replico Lethar con amargura – pero prefería mil veces que ella muriera a que lo hicieras tu

- eres un... – replico Helen, pero la voz de Lethar le interrumpió

- si me dejas explicarte, todo será mucho mas fácil para ti – dijo Lethar recorriendo su estudio y mirando fijamente a Helen, para tranquilizarla

- apresúrate – dijo la chica furiosa – antes de que no sea capaz de controlarme

- esta bien, todo comenzó con...

Flash back

En la hermosa ciudad de Paris, Francia, una pareja de recién casados disfrutaba de su luna de miel, mientras paseaban por el pueblo mágico, admirando las antiguas costumbres e historia de magos antiguos. Aquellos magos que paseaban alegres, eran nada menos que Nicolás McBride y su esposa Susan McBride.

Aquellos magos de renombre, famosísimos luego de salir de Hogwarts con honores, se dedicaron a ser aurors, como tantos jóvenes de la época. Sin embargo, ellos tenían muchas proyecciones a futuro, muchos planes y decisiones por tomar.

Luego de volver a su país natal, Inglaterra, volvieron a su vida cotidiana, aunque algo habia cambiado. El matrimonio McBride esperaba a su primer hijo y esperaron con ansias el nacimiento de quien seria la alegría de la familia. En los primeros meses de gestación, la familia completa esperaba que aquella criatura fuera varón, pero no se decepcionaron cuando confirmaron lo contrario.

El día del nacimiento llego y toda la familia recibió con alegría a la nueva miembro de la larga estirpe de sangre limpia, Hermione McBride. Era una niña hermosa, sin duda, habia heredado la belleza de su madre, con aquel cabello castaño y sedoso y también algo de su padre, de cabello negro azabache e incontrolable.

Tres años pasaron y un nuevo miembro seria recibido en la alegre familia McBride. Otra niña, aunque muy distinta a la pequeña Hermione, llamada Helen, llego a la familia para llenar de luz nuevamente el hogar. Hermione a su corta edad, adoraba a su hermanita y la cuidaba como una hermana ejemplar, en el tiempo que no era ocupado en juegos infantiles o con sus padres,

Pero llego aquella terrible noche, en que los mortífagos, desprovistos del apoyo del innombrable buscando venganza, atentaron en contra de la nueva familia McBride llevando a su paso una estela de tristeza y desolación. Nicolás y Susan McBride murieron al salvar a sus hijas, que quedaron al cuidado de sus tíos, franceses. Pero el padrino de la pequeña Hermione prometió hacerse cargo de ella, acto que no cumplió y la abandonó a su suerte en un orfanato muggle.

Por suerte, la pequeña Hermione fue adoptada por el matrimonio Granger; Thomas y Marianne cuidaron de ella como si fuera su verdadera hija y le brindaron su cariño y amor. Pero después de casi 8 años, Hermione recibió su carta para ingresar a Hogwarts, donde estudió como alumna de origen muggle y se graduó con honores, al igual que sus verdaderos padres en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Fin flash back

Lethar concluyó el relato que habia pronunciado con ironía, para hacer enfurecer a la pequeña Helen. Continuó caminando y posándose en su escritorio, mirando a su protegida, le dirigió una mirada en la que no se distinguía ningún tipo de emoción ni sentimiento, pues su corazón era más frío que el hielo y más duro que el metal. No habia dejo de frustración en su rostro, tampoco señales de arrepentimiento por su mentira.

Helen miraba fijamente hacia el piso, procesando aun la información relatada por Lethar. Simplemente era imposible, una locura, pero todo calzaba a la perfección. Su historia, la de su familia, la del padrino de su hermana que murió poco después, todo, absolutamente todo concordaba. Miro con odio a su protector, que le devolvió una mirada fría y sin sentimiento, y no aguanto más. Lagrimas caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas, lagrimas de impotencia, rabia y desesperación. Sin pensar, alzo su varita contra él y apunto directo a su corazón.

Se miraron por un segundo, y Helen sintió la presencia de cinco personas más en el estudio. Giro rápidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con los guardaespaldas o matones de Lethar. Miro a su protector con aun más odio, pero no bajó la varita

- bájala si no quieres morir de forma totalmente dolorosa – advirtió Lethar de forma tranquila, aunque bastante inquieto porque su protegida se volviera en su contra

- eres un... bastardo – replicó la chica con aun más furia – y decías que me protegías! Esta es forma de protegerme?

- claro que lo es, pero no preferirías que habláramos sobre el tema en vez de que te pongas violenta – ofreció Lethar – porque de lo contrario, tu serias la que mas perderías en todo esto...

Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me han subido mucho el ánimo y me han inspirado para escribir este capi, que revela algunas verdades sobre la historia

Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain: Gracias, me gusto mucho el nuevo capi de tu fic, espero que lo leas pronto, me has dado mucho apoyo en mis locuras, y espero que te haya gustado el capi para que me dejes un review! y como dices tu, nos vemos en MSN!

mellizasMalfoy: Holas! Gracias por el apoyo, pero eso de romance, yo creo q se dará en otro capi mas adelante, porque aun queda q Draco busque a Herm, ya sabes... Muchas gracias por los elogios! Cuidate mucho!

lunawood: Hola! Jejeje es un poco evidente quien era la hermana muerta y en este capitulo lo dice claramente, y también de lo de Ginny, pobre chica, quizás que tan malo haya hecho para que le pase todo esto... quizás lo sepan después! Bye y cuidate mucho!

Natty Malfoy: Muchas gracias, y no importa con que leas el mas cortito, cualquiera que sea me alegras la existencia al leerlo! Gracias por lo de fic misterioso, esa era la idea, y mas adelante habrán algunas sorpresas con respecto a Neville... mejor me callo, sino les adelantaría el próximo capi! Cuando puedas lees mi otro fic que esta medio abandonado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, cuidate mucho!

angelgótico: Holas! No te preocupes que en los siguientes capis habrá mucho, pero mucho roce, y aquí lo continué así que si puedes me dejas un review y me alegras la existencia!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Como dije antes, me alegran la existencia, espero que me dejen muchos reviews y así actualizar más rápido!

Espero sus reviews!

Bye y cuídense mucho!

Nicol-Aru .


	5. A un paso de la verdad

**Un nuevo amanecer**

**4 Capítulo. A un paso de la verdad**

Caminaba por un oscuro pasillo. Conocía demasiado bien el camino como para perderse. La túnica negra le impedía moverse con libertad, pero estaba ya tan acostumbrada, que no le dio importancia al asunto. Llegó al salón principal, iluminado por antorchas de fuego rojo en las paredes. En medio de la estancia un trono se extendia esplendoroso; el trono de Lord Voldemort. En el trono estaba él, inmutable y junto a él estaban su lugarteniente y su más reciente lacayo. Se inclinó ante el trono y sonrió desde la oscuridad que le daba la capucha. El Lord la observó y sonrió con lujuria

- que gusto verte - dijo el Lord con una cinica sonrisa, pues reconoció de inmediato a la chica - espero que traigas buenas noticias pequeña

- claro que si mi Lord - respondió hermione bajandose la capucha - tengo noticias sobre los planes del ministerio

- muy bien - respondió este - haz hecho un muy buen trabajo

- por supuesto mi Lord - dijo la joven - yo siempre le seré leal...

- claro - sonrió el Lord - acompañame pequeña...

El Lord condujo a la chica a una sala contigua, en donde estaba un sirviente con una especie de pensadero, aunque las runas que tenía grabadas decían cosas muy distintas que las de aquel objeto magico. La joven se acercó al jarrón de forma confiada, pues no era la primera vez que el Lord aplicaba ese método para sacar información de su mente. Lo que él no sabía era que ella habia estudiado _oclumancia_ y sabía cerrar muy bien su mente.

- siéntate pequeña - susurró el Lord mientras acercaba una silla al objeto. Herm lo miró fijamente y se sentó en la silla de forma obediente. El Lord sonrió y miró fijamente aquel objeto. Ahora podría ver lo que realmente estaba pasando y los verdaderos planes del ministerio.

- mi Lord - susurró la chica - ya estoy lista

- claro pequeña - respondió - pero ahora yo hare la conexión con el _"visor mágico"_

- esta bien - dijo la chica un poco nerviosa; este sería su fin

* * *

Amanecia en el hospital San mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Despertaba somnoliento, había pasado la peor noche de su vida. Miró a su alrededor, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Pensó en dirigirse a la cafetería para comer algo, pero no tenía hambre, por lo que decidió ir a caminar por el jardín del hospital. La noche anterior uno de los sanadores le había dicho que Ginny estaba mejor, pero el futuro del bebé no era seguro aún.

Sus amigos habían ido a sus casas vencidos por el sueño, además debían presentarse al trabajo, pues ese día debían planear la estrategia en contra de Voldemort. Se acercó a preguntarle a alguna enfermera si podía ver a Ginny a lo que ella le respondió que en unos minutos más se dirigiera a la habitación de la pelirroja.

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos, pero aun así logró contenerse para darle tranquilidad a la chica. Se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación y entró sigilosamente.

Ginny dormía tranquilamente con una mano sobre su vientre. La luz del amanecer le daba un aire angelical y de una inocencia pura. Se acercó con temor a la bella joven y se sentó a su lado. Después de observarla un momento, la chica despert

- hola Gin - saludo Harry de manera cariñosa. La chica le sonrió bondadosamente.

- hola Harry - respondió la pelirroja

- como te sientes? - preguntó el chico bastante preocupado. Ginny solo le miró

- mejor que antes - susurr

- porque... porque no me lo dijiste? - preguntó el chico un poco resentido. Ginny desvió la mirada

- no lo sabía - susurró avergonzada

- como permitimos que esto pasara? - replicó Harry enojado

- no lo sé - replicó la pelirroja - pero si no quieres aceptar tu responsabilidad, yo me las arreglaré sola...

- estás segura de que ese bebé es mío? - preguntó el moreno inseguro. Ginny le miró con furia

- sal inmediatamente de mi cuarto - gritó la chica

* * *

Caminaba intranquilamente por aquella ciudad muggle. Miró con desconfianza los autos y las tiendas de electrodomésticos que habían en la calle principal. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a la calle y no recorría la hermosa ciudad francesa de Lyon. Estaba bastante choqueada con lo que le había contado Lethar, aun podía recordar lo que le había dicho: _"debes buscar a tu hermana... "  
_  
La noticia le había impactado tanto que ni le había preguntado a su protector en que lugar se encontraba su hermana y menos donde estaba Draco. Sería hora de usar uno de los hechizos que había aprendido 

- _revelo!_ - susurró la chica a una pequeña bola de cristal que había hecho aparecer en su mano. En aquella bolita apareció el rubio chico, junto a una mujer recorriendo un pasillo largo y oscuro, que era sin duda la casa de Lethar

- oh maldita sea! - susurró la chica, quien debía volver a la mansión de su protector para buscar a Draco. Era un día normal, simplemente un día más de trabajo, pero él estaba realmente preocupado. Despues de que Herm se había ido del hospital para cumplir con su misión de espía, un mal presentimiento le quedó en el corazón. Estaba casi seguro de que a Herm le había pasado algo grave, muy grave.

- Neville - susurro una voz femenina. El chico se sorprendio pues estaba en la oficina de herm y todos tocaban antes de entrar - Neville, debo contarte algo

- Herm, estaba preocupado por ti - dijo el chico mientras le abrazaba. La chica lo miro fría, había algo distinto en ella

- Neville, debemos hacer algo, Voldemort sabe que soy una espía - dijo la chica recobrando su actitud, estaba totalmente desconcertada

- pero como es eso de que lo sabe y no te hizo nada? - pregunto el chico observándola detenidamente para ver si su novia tenía algo extraño, como que un hechizo la manejara

- claro que no, yo lo escuché despues de salir de la sala principal - replicó la pelinegra confundida

- me alegro, pues mataría a ese asqueroso si te hubiese hecho algo - replicó el chico de cabello oscuro. Herm lo miró con cariño

- lo que me dejó aun más confundida fue lo que le dijo a uno de sus lacayos: que Ginny lo había revelado - explicó la chica con su mirada azul penetrante

- Ginny? - pregunto Neville confundido

- creo que debemos aclarar esto lo antes posible...

* * *

Caminaba por un angosto pasillo con la chica. Ella estaba totalmente confundida, no sabia ni que decir, por lo que iba absorta en sus pensamientos. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y el rubio la golpeó levemente. Se abrió de inmediato y en el recibidor Lethar lo esperaba.

- me alegra que hayas regresado tan pronto Draco - dijo el hombre con una finjida mueca de agrado. El rubio lo miró sin expresión

- aquí está, como lo pediste - replicó el chico de mirada grisacea con desagrado. La chica le miraba desconcertada

- Pansy, querida - dijo Lethar con una finjida alegría. La chica no logró descifrar aquella expresión y le sonrió de forma agradable

- disculpe, pero no se quien es usted - dijo la rubia bastante avergonzada

- no te preocupes querida, yo te ayudaré a recordar todo - le dijo el hombre y la chica se sintió muy agradecida.

- Draco - dijo el hombre - Helen tiene una misión contigo, debes buscarla, ella te explicará

- donde está? - preguntó el rubio

- ya debe estar en Londres - afirmo el anciano con seguridad. Cambió su expresion y le indicó un sillón a Pansy, quien siguió su instrucción y se sentó tranquilamente

- Lethar - replicó Draco, pues el hombre estaba absorto mirando a Pansy - él está en Londres, esperándote

- gracias Draco, puedes retirarte - le indicó el hombre y el joven rubio salió por la puerta con rapidez

- Pansy, querida, recuerdas algo de tu pasado?

* * *

El camino desde el ministerio al hospital era bastante corto, por lo que decidió caminar. Necesitaba con urgencia un poco de aire fresco para aclarar su mente. Neville no había querido acompañarla, porque le dijo que era una perdida de tiempo caminar si era más fácil aparecerse. Habían quedado de encontrarse en la habitación de Ginny

La chica caminaba con rapidez por aquella calle muggle, mientras los hombres la miraban y le decían cosas que le hacían sonrojarse. Llegó sin percanses hasta la entrada del hospital, que era aquella tienda casi abandonada.

Al mismo tiempo, un joven rubio entraba a una chimenea de fuego verde en la mansion de Lethar, mientras tiraba los polvos flu, diciendo claramente: "al hospital San Mungo!"

Hermione entró al hospital, pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo principal lleno de chimeneas, chocó con un hombre que habia salido de una de estas e iba bastante apurado. Los dos calleron al suelo confundidos por el choque desintencionado. Él, un joven castaño, bastante alto y muy guapo se levantó con rapidez y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse

- disculpa - replicó el chico tomando su mano sin mirarle

- no es nada - dijo Herm

- disculpa, es que en realidad iba muy apurado - dijo Draco, quien se fijo más detenidamente en el rostro de la chica.

- _Helen_, que haces aquí? - preguntó elchico mirándola aun un poco sorprendido

- creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona... - replicó Herm un poco confusa

- ya no bromees, tenemos trabajo que hacer - dijo elcastaño de forma fría y tomo a Herm de la muñeca y la condujo a una sala completamente vacía para hablar con privacidad

- oye, sueltame, yo no soy quien tu crees! - dijo la chica tratando de soltarse de las fuertes manos del hombre

- Helen, deja de bromear, Lethar me dijo que teníamos que realizar una misión - explico el castaño. Helen siempre se comportaba asi frente a él, más cuando ocupaba su identidad falsa que lo convertia en un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos encantadores, la chica siempre bromeaba con que no lo conocía,por lo que no le sorprendió - me dijo que tu sabías los detalles

- de que estás hablando, yo no conozco a ese tal Lethar y mucho menos soy esa tal Helen! - dijo Herm inquietandose por la actitud amenazante que tenía el hombre

- no creí que llegaras tan lejos por una tontería como ésta - dijo elcastaño - pero te ves muy sexy asi de inquieta

- suéltame - replico Hermione mirandolo aterrorizada. Draco la soltó, pero tomo fuertemente de su cintura, y la miró con deseo, acercándose lentamente a la chica. Hermione se dejo embrujar por la mirada de aquel hombre y cayó en sus redes. Elcastaño la besó con pasión, pasión que Hermione correspondió casi al instante. De pronto la chica recordó a Neville y Draco recordó la misión. Se separaron con rapidez

- tendremos que ir nuevamente a la mansión de Lethar - replicó Draco de forma fría, recuperando la compostura - parece que has olvidado todo con respecto a la misión

- de que demonios estás hablando? - preguntó la chica bastante enojada

- tendré que decirle a Lethar que te deje para siempre en el salón de pociones, realmente no sirves para este tipo de cosas - dijo elhombre de forma burlesca y desaparecieron en un giro de su capa

* * *

- hola Ginny - saludó el chico en cuanto entró a la habitación

- hola Nev - saludó la pelirroja bastante deprimida. Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo

- y Herm, porq no está contigo? - pregunto la chica interesada

- es que ella...- le contó Neville y le chica le reprochó su actitud

- debiste haber venido con ella! - replicó Ginny divertida de la inmadurez de sus amigos

- no pense lo suficiente en ello, pero ha de estar por llegar - respondió Neville un tanto avergonzado por su torpeza. Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan

- has visto a Harry? - preguntó desanimada la pelirroja

- no - respondió el chico - acaso tuvieron algun problema?

- si - replicó Ginny - si lo ves le dices de mi parte que es un insensible!

Neville estaba totalmente incómodo en aquella situación, pues Harry era uno de sus mejores amigos. Debería interrogar a Ginny para sacarle una información más coherente que esa amenaza

* * *

Realmente este no era su día. Había pasado toda la noche buscando a Malfoy, habia recorrido la ciudad de Lyon completa y habia viajado a Londres y recorrido algunos lugares que el rubio solía visitar. Pero no había querido volver a la mansión de Lethar, pero no quería ni ver su rostro en algunos millones de años más. Se había quedado en un hotelucho llamado "_El caldero chorreante"_, al parecer muy famoso en el mundo mágico de Londres. Hacía ya muchos años que no viajaba a aquel lugar, pero aun así no se preocupó demasiado por lo cambiada que estuviera la ciudad. Poseía un sentido de orientación agudísimo, al igual que una inteligencia inigualable, por lo que dedujo que Draco había vuelto a la mansión despues de dejar a esa chica y que había regresado a buscarla, pero volvió al no encontrarla. Una vez despierta se había alistado y había salido al _Callejón Diagon_ a comprar algunos ingredientes para sus pociones. En el callejón vió a muchos jóvenes un poco menores que ella, comprando sus materiales para su entrada la colegio. Para la mayoría del mundo era vacaciones, pero ella debía trabajar de igual manera. Lo primero que debería hacer era buscar en algún registro el nombre de su hermana, para poder ubicar su paradero. Luego de haber terminado con sus compras, se dirigió nuevamente a la posada y le preguntó al tabernero (que se llamaba Tom) por como llegar al Ministerio de Magia.

Uno de los tantos hombres que había allí se ofreció a llevarla al ministerio, asegurando que trabajaba allí como auror

- cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó el joven que era pelirrojo

- me llamo _Helen_ - respondió la chica un poco ruborizada. La verdad es que el chico era muy atractivo

- yo soy Ron Weasley - se presentó el joven, y amablemente la condujo a su auto. La bruja nunca se había subido a uno de esos aparatos muggles, por lo que se asustó mucho cuando el auto se puso en marcha

- tranquila - le dijo Ron tratando de convencerla de que el auto era seguro. Ron tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que quería hacer una chica extranjera en el ministerio, por lo que se lo pregunt

- estoy buscando a alguien - dijo Helen un tanto inquieta por que el auto se movía más que una escoba, algo a la que no estaba acostumbrada

- sabes? tienes un gran parecido a mi mejor amiga, sólo que sus ojos son azules - explicó el pelirrojo

- bueno, esta no es mi apariencia real - dijo la chica, mientras realizaba un complicado hechizo, que mostró su verdadera apariencia. El pelo antes negro ahora era castaño, largo y liso, sus ojos eran verde claros, casi amarillos y sus facciones eran idénticas a las de Herm.

- eres muy bonita - dijo Ron aun sorprendido. Esa chica era el clon de su amiga!

- muchas gracias - dijo la chica sonrojándose, mientras volvía a realizar el hechizo, que le devolvió a su falsa apariencia

- ya llegamos - aviso el chico mirándola aun fijamente. Estacionó el auto y ayudó a Helen a bajar de el. Entraron al ministerio a través de la cabina telefónica y Ron se separó de la chica, quien prometió que lo visitaría en cuanto terminase. Ron se dirigió a su oficina con paso rápido. Llamó a la puerta de Lavender y ésta le abrió de inmediato

- hola Ron - saludó la chica

- hola Lavender - saludó el chico amistosamente - _alguna vez has creído la teoría de que todos tenemos un gemelo en algún lugar del mundo?

* * *

Desperto sobresaltada, la luz del sol le llegaba directo en el rostro, por lo que decidió levantarse. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla, en la que estaba involucrado un chico rubio muy guapo, pero había sido solo un sueño. Se levantó de su cama, pero había algo distinto... __aquella no era su cama!_ Trató de recuperar la compostura, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para reaccionar. Miró la habitación que estaba muy bien decorada. La observó detalladamente, cada rincón, cada objeto y cada vez se desconcertaba más al ver que hasta las fotos que allí habian tenían su imagen, aunque no había recordado haberse tomado ninguna ultimamente. Revisó el closet con detenimiento, buscó una túnica y ropa, se dió una ducha y salió de la habitación

Le costó demasiado llegar al comedor, en donde el joven rubio, una chica de cabellos castaños, un hombre mayor y una chica rubia desayunaban tranquilamente. Al ver entrar a Hermione, el único que reacciono de manera distinta fue el hombre mayor. Los demás la saludaron con normalidad y la volvieron a llamar Helen. El hombre mayor intervino

- que no se dan cuenta que ella no es Helen? - replicó y los demás quedaron estupefactos. Ahora Lethar se estaba volviendo loco

- cómo que no lo es, es ella! - replicó Isabelle, la chica de cabello castaño

- se nota que no la conocen, ella es la hermana de Helen - dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a Herm, quien estaba más soprendida que los presentes

- la hermana muerta de Helen? - dijo Draco burlándose - no puede ser, Lethar, recobra la cordura!

- _quien es Helen?_ - preguntó Herm y todos la miraron desconcertados. Aquella no era Helen...

&&&&&&

Este capi fue muy cortito y aburrido, pero sirvio para aclarar algunas cosas! 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Aunque fueron bastante pocos en realidad, me deprime, pero no puedo quejarme, espero que en este capi reciba mas reviews, aunque sea con tomatazos, igual los acepto.

_Respuestas a sus reviews:  
_  
**lunawood:** Muchas gracias por tu review, en realidad en este capi se ve todo mas claro, aunque hay algo que deberan deducir! Espero que tu encuentres la respuesta! Muchas gracias por tu animo!

**cHiKa ZaBu..:** Muchas gracias, pero eso de la inspiracion no lo tengo siempre, pienso que este capi me quedo horrible, pero lei nuevamente tu review y me di animos, Muchas gracias!

**Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain:** Hola! te entiendo perfectamente, asi que espero que estas ves hayas podido leer este capi para que me dejes un review con tu opinion. Gracias por el apoyo!

Me despido esperando sus reviews, solo tienen que hacer click en el boton "go" y me hacen muy feliz

Bye

_**Nicol-Aru .**_


	6. Verdad absoluta

**Capítulo editado.**

Si leyeron este capitulo antes de la edición, pueden jactarse de tener valiosa información sobre el argumento.

Quise editarlo por varias razones, porque al releerlo luego de haberlo publicado, creí que la continuación de la historia no sería la que había planeado, y a decir verdad, revelaba mucho más de lo que debía.

Intente hacer de este un capítulo decente, espero que les guste, algunas partes son totalmente salvables, a mi parecer, pero al arreglarlo no pude hacer milagros (jejeje). Espero que esta vez les guste.

**Capítulo 5 : Verdad Absoluta**

Un brillante sol envolvía el primaveral paisaje, siendo ya mediodía. Ella estaba sentada en un banco Muggle, observando a los transeúntes franceses con curiosidad. Estaba un tanto afectada por la noticia que aquel extraño hombre le había comunicado. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le observaba con una curiosidad poco disimulada. Sus ojos verde - grisáceos hicieron que la joven saliera de sus pensamientos y dirigiera su mirada hacia él

– tú – susurró la chica con interés, mientras el hombre observaba con aun más detenimiento

– eres idéntica a ella¿sabías? – preguntó el hombre con voz calmada y sabia

– Él me mostró una foto – dijo la joven y se levantó del banco, el hombre la siguió – estoy muy confundida

– ya lo creo – replicó el hombre con un tono de burla que la joven no notó

– Se me hace imposible creer que ella existe y que es mi hermana – dijo la joven con un dejo de confusión

– no es imposible – afirmó el hombre – pero si poco probable

– ¿él te mando a vigilarme? – pregunto la joven con una mueca que el hombre malinterpretó

– si – respondió este con antipatía – también me envió a llevarte de vuelta a Londres

– no te preocupes, puedo llegar sola – afirmó la joven y con un gesto se despidió del hombre y nuevamente comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de trenes, que ella ya conocía perfectamente

– no sabía que conocías Lyon – se sorprendió el hombre que insistentemente la seguía

– como la palma de mi mano – replicó la joven un tanto irritada

– ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó el hombre, sin rodeos

– Clarisse, Clarisse McLean - respondió la joven, ocultando su verdadera identidad – ¿y tú?

– yo soy Demian Lynch – respondió el hombre, ocultando también su verdadera identidad

Ninguno de los dos podía revelar sus identidades verdaderas, pues ambos eran espías, de distintos bandos, pero espías al fin y al cabo. Al haber revelado sus verdaderas apariencias e identidades, ese encuentro nunca se hubiese llevado a cabo

– ¿te acompaño? – preguntó Demian con una sonrisa seductora

– No, gracias – respondió Clarisse con una sonrisa, un tanto coqueta y con la mirada le susurro un adiós

– volveremos a vernos Clarisse – replicó Demian con un tono de burla, susurrando para que ella no escuchara – muy pronto volveremos a vernos – y con un giro de su capa de color azul, desapareció de la transitada calle Muggle

* * *

Abrió la puerta una vez mas, tratando de convencerse de que había sido una alucinación. Todo estaba tal cual él lo había visto. Ella no estaba en ninguna parte. Había pasado la noche allí tratando de comunicarse con ella, pero su celular permanecía apagado y había avisado a sus amigos para que comenzaran la búsqueda. Estaba realmente preocupado, ya que el día anterior la chica había ido a su reunión con Voldemort y había llegado muy extraña. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa, sonó el teléfono y corrió al segundo piso a atender 

– ¿Herm? – preguntó con desesperación, mientras una voz femenina respondía en el auricular

– Neville, tranquilízate – respondió la voz de la joven con un leve tono de sorpresa – voy hacia allá, estoy en camino

– ¿quieres que vaya a buscarte? – preguntó Neville un poco más calmado esta vez

– no, no te preocupes, hablamos allí – respondió Herm con un poco de seriedad

– ¿donde estás? – pregunto el joven aun dudoso del paradero de su novia

– te explicaré en casa, quédate allí – dijo Herm con determinación y colgó. Neville bajó y se dirigió hacia la sala, en donde se sentó a esperarla

* * *

El timbre mágico resonó en todo el departamento. Una hermosa joven pelirroja se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla 

– Hola gatita – saludó seductoramente un hombre de cabello castaño, vestido completamente de negro y con una mirada pícara

– hola – saludó la joven con un poco de apatía y le indicó que pasara

– te ves muy bien – dijo el hombre, mirándola aun más fijamente – te queda bien el negro, te hace ver mucho más sexy

– gracias – dijo la pelirroja dándole poca importancia a la mirada del hombre y sentándose en el sillón más alejado de este

– Eric habló muy mal de ti – dijo el hombre poniéndose serio – dijo que casi arruinaste todos nuestros planes

– sólo dice estupideces – replicó la pelirroja – sabes perfectamente que dijo eso porque sabe que maté a su adorada Emma

– al Lord no le gustó nada que la mataras – recriminó el hombre mirándola aun mas serio – dijo que hubiese preferido matarla él con sus propias manos, por traidora

– bueno, debería buscarse a otra presa por ahora – respondió la chica con una felina sonrisa – podrías ser tú, querido Blade…

– no seas estúpida – replicó Blade con un poco de temor – sabes perfectamente que aún no ha encontrado al traidor, ese es nuestro trabajo

– claro, pero imagino que de alguien sospecharán – dijo la pelirroja y observó detenidamente a Blade

–¿Qué pasa gatita¿Quieres que nos divirtamos un poco antes de hacer la misión? – propuso Blade seductoramente y la pelirroja sonrió sensualmente

– quizá después Blade, ahora no puedo hacer nada – se lamentó la chica y el castaño entendió – el estúpido de Eric me hizo perderlo y era mi única arma para atrapar a Potter

– no lo sabía gatita – dijo Blade y se acercó a la pelirroja – por eso no estabas ayer… ¿te escapaste del hospital?

– si, aproveche el momento exacto – afirmó y nuevamente sonó el timbre mágico. La pelirroja se acercó a abrir. Otro hombre, de cabello negro, con lentes de sol del mismo color y vestido de gris, entro en el departamento de forma rápida

– Blade, Roux¿están listos? – preguntó el hombre y ambos asintieron

– ¿por qué viniste a buscarnos? – preguntó Roux con curiosidad – si siempre nos avisas a través de otros medios

– hoy es distinto – respondió el hombre – hoy atraparemos al traidor

– genial – dijo Blade frotándose las manos alegremente – por fin un trabajo digno, Ethan, ya estaba cansado de perseguir ratas

– vamos – replicó Ethan esbozando una sádica sonrisa y ambos jóvenes lo siguieron

* * *

Despertaba en su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante. Estaba aburridísima de Londres, según ella no había nada que hacer. El día anterior había revisado miles y miles de registros para ver si encontraba a su hermana y hasta el chico pelirrojo que había conocido, Ronald Weasley, le había ayudado en la búsqueda, poniendo a su disposición muchos registros del ministerio que solo podían ver los empleados. 

Lamentablemente debía volver para buscar a Draco, sino nunca podría encontrar a su hermana.

– ¡maldito sea! – replicó la joven mientras salía de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras, hacia la salida del local

– no es bueno maldecir en voz alta – susurró una voz en su oído. La chica miró a su lado y allí estaba Ron, que la miraba con una sonrisa

– no esperaba encontrarte aquí – contestó un poco más relajada y sonrió al pelirrojo

– estaba resolviendo unos asuntos – explicó y le indicó a la chica que salieran

– debo irme – dijo ella y el pelirrojo la miró con tristeza

– déjame invitarte por lo menos a tomar un café – ofreció Ron y Helen al ver nuevamente el rostro de éste, asintió suavemente. Ron sonrió notoriamente y salieron a la calle Muggle en busca de una cafetería

* * *

Llegó sin problemas a la estación de trenes de Lyon, el único lugar recomendable para aparecerse, pues en cualquier otro lugar era mucho más fácil que los muggles lo detectaran. Las leyes mágicas francesas eran bastante estrictas, quizás mucho más que las leyes inglesas. Por tanto decidió acatar las normas si no quería tener problemas Se dirigió hacia el último andén y entró por una puerta que pasaba completamente desapercibida. Allí desapareció, para reaparecer en el Ministerio de Magia londinense. Al ir hacia los ascensores se encontró con su amiga Parvati, quien se alegró mucho de verla, pero la regañó por no haber dado aviso de donde estaba 

– dile a los demás que dejen de buscarme – dijo Herm y Parvati asintió – luego les explicaré todo

– ¿volverás hoy? – preguntó la joven mirando a Herm

– no y tampoco Neville, avísale a Mark por mí¿si? – pidió Herm y Parvati asintió

– ya debo irme – dijo la morena, mientras miraba su reloj mágico – cuídate¿si?

– claro – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – adiós

Se dirigió hacia una chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y dijo claramente

– a la mansión McLean

* * *

Su capacidad de asombro se había visto sobrepasada aquella mañana. Nunca había esperado encontrarse con aquella chica allí, y menos que uno de sus estudiantes la trajera. Ella era la razón por la cual protegía tanto a Helen. Si, ella, Hermione era la causante de tan angustiante búsqueda. Aquellos magos que tanto le perseguían eran ni más ni menos que los tutores de su hermana, Albus Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix. Muchas veces Lethar había aclarado las cosas con Dumbledore, pero este seguía sin entender. Helen no podía descubrir lo que verdaderamente había pasado, aquello que Dumbledore en cuanto le encontrara le relataría, haciendo que la joven odiara con toda su alma a su tutor 

– No puede encontrarla – replicó Lethar – debo decirle que vino aquí, obviamente, pues todos la vieron, pero debo idear un plan para que nunca pueda verla, quizás hablar con ella para comprar su silencio, o contarle a ella toda la verdad, lo que haría que nunca se acercara a Helen…

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta de su despacho lo alarmaron, de forma que no pudo continuar con su reflexión.

– adelante – susurró el hombre y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver entrar a Helen. Se levanto de su sillón con rapidez

– vine a buscar a Draco – dijo la chica con seriedad y dirigió su mirada hacia un punto cercano al sillón de Lethar

– Él está en la sala de reuniones – respondió Lethar tratando de interrogar a la chica. Ella sabía lo que quería preguntarle

– no la he encontrado – respondió sin rodeos y dirigió su brillantes ojos verdes hacia Lethar y le miró con rencor contenido. El anciano se acercó a ella, provocando que la chica se estremeciera por completo

– pregúntale a Draco por ella, pues estuvo aquí – dijo Lethar saboreando sus palabras y el efecto que producían en la pequeña Helen. Ella solo le miró y creyendo que su tutor mentía, sonrió de forma ácida. Lethar apuntó a la chica con su varita, quien no se inquietó en absoluto.

– _Mens transire_ – dijo el anciano y ante los ojos de Helen pasaron millones de imágenes situaciones de la vida de Lethar. Pudo afirmarlo, pues él le había explicado en que consistía aquel hechizo dañino en absoluto. Se detuvo una imagen en donde aparecían dos personas hablando, no se distinguía claramente sus rostros, pero sí sus voces

_– yo no soy Helen – decía la voz de una joven, que luego cambió de escenario. Ahora dos personas estaban frente a frente sentadas en un escritorio_

_– quiero que me expliques, quién es Helen y porqué nos parecemos tanto – dijo nuevamente aquella voz, claramente una voz de mujer_

_– ella es tu hermana – dijo una voz de hombre, obviamente la voz de Lethar_

_– ¿hermana? – preguntó la joven extrañada y a la vez dolida. Al parecer la noticia le había afectado duramente – es imposible, yo no puedo tener una hermana…_

_– pero tus padres… - dijo Lethar y la sombra de la joven se levantó bruscamente_

_– mis padres nada – dijo con voz firme y cortante – quiero que nunca más vuelvan a molestarme… y dile a esa tal Helen que no quiero verla nunca¡nunca¿Entendido?_

_– por supuesto – dijo Lethar con una triste voz – adiós Hermione_

La imagen se desvaneció y volvió a ver a Lethar frente a ella, intentando acercarse para darle consuelo. Pero ella se alejó y cambió su expresión de desconcierto por una mueca fría

– es mejor que vaya a buscar a Draco – dijo y se escabulló por la puerta lateral a la entrada principal. La cerró y se apoyó en ella, mientras inevitablemente resbalaba y se abrazaba a sus piernas

– ¿será verdad lo que me mostró Lethar? – susurró mientras sus pensamientos giraban en torno al recuerdo de su hermana - ¿ella no quiere que la busque?

– ¡hey¡aquí estabas! – dijo una voz que la sacó de su trance. Era Isabelle

– Isabelle… - dijo la chica y la castaña se acercó a ella con semblante preocupado

– ¿qué te pasa Helen? – preguntó y la joven luego de intentar levantarse, cayó inevitablemente al suelo, desmayada

_Estaba en la orilla de un barranco, a punto de caer a un profundo abismo. Estaba vestida de blanco y el viento mecía suavemente su cabello largo y castaño. Frente a ella, aunque muy distante, una chica en su misma posición, aunque vestida de negro le sonreía; su cabello castaño y ondulado se mecía suavemente con la brisa y sus manos estaban cruzadas en su regazo. La chica aunque sonreía dulcemente tenía una mueca de tristeza. Ella la miraba con desesperación, pues la chica se balanceaba suavemente hacia delante, como queriendo caer al abismo. De pronto ella se levantó, mientras la chica caía a las profundidades infinitas del abismo_.

Un grito de su propia garganta le hizo volver a la realidad.

– Helen¡que susto nos diste tontita! – replicó Mathew con una cálida sonrisa. Helen miró con detenimiento su habitación. Estaban allí todos sus compañeros y la observaban con angustia

– ¿estás mejor? – preguntó Gracie, una chica pelirroja de ojos color avellana, mirando a la chica con preocupación

– creo que sí – dijo Helen y todos dieron un suspiro de alivio

– me diste un susto de muerte – dijo Isabelle y Draco se acercó a Helen

– Draco… ¿chicos, pueden dejarnos a solas? – pidió la chica y todos salieron, mirándolos con un poco de desconfianza. Helen decidió aclarar sus dudas de una sola vez y corroborar el recuerdo que Lethar le había mostrado

– ¿mi hermana estuvo aquí? - pregunto y ansiosamente espero una respuesta de Draco, que la miraba sorprendido. El rubio nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con aquella chica. Algunas veces podía ser muy directa y otras no se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba. Helen seguía siendo todo un misterio para él.

– si - dijo - solo Lethar la reconoció, pero por lo visto no sabia de tu existencia... es más, yo la traje porque la confundí contigo cuando fui a San Mungo a buscarte y...

– ¿la confundiste conmigo? - pregunto la chica bastante extrañada ¿Acaso eran idénticas?

– si, Lethar fue el único que se dio cuenta, luego de eso estuvieron hablando unas cuantas horas y después regresó a Londres - continuó y Helen se levanto rápidamente de la cama, mientras se alistaba para salir

– la buscaré nuevamente - afirmó, pero rápidamente se sentó en una silla cercana – aunque ella no quiera que la busque

– a mi no me pareció eso - respondió el rubio y ella lo miró ilusionada - tuvo que regresar a Londres porque nadie sabía donde estaba y llevaba desaparecida casi un día...

– entonces la buscaré, pero esta vez me ayudarás - dijo Helen mientras buscaba ropa limpia y se duchaba. Draco espero pacientemente a que ella estuviera lista. Luego ambos salieron de la mansión de Lethar sin que este advirtiera el escape.

* * *

Llegaron a Londres, específicamente al Ministerio y nuevamente Demian entró en acción. Era un hombre de pelo castaño, guapo y muy alto, de ojos verde grisáceo y con una sonrisa encantadora, acompañado por Helen, quien lo miraba asombrada. No había conocido ninguna mujer que no cayera rendida a los encantos de Malfoy, pero aún así, ella nunca lo había mirado con otros ojos que no fueran los de una amiga. Tampoco había conocido a la mujer que hubiese logrado enamorarlo, pues tenía una chica distinta cada semana. Pero últimamente lo había notado distinto, un fulgor en sus ojos se lo demostraba. Algo atormentaba la mente del rubio y lo descubriría a como diera lugar. 

Cuando se dirigían a los ascensores, Draco se dio cuenta que no sabía a donde iban

– Helen… ¿que diablos hacemos aquí? – preguntó de mala gana mientras la chica lo arrastraba a un elevador

– visitaremos a un amigo – dijo la chica y le sonrió irónica – él nos facilitará la búsqueda

– está bien – dijo y se apoyó en una de las paredes del ascensor, que se detuvo en el segundo piso y nuevamente Helen le arrastró - ¿el departamento de aurors?

– ¿y que creías? – dijo Helen riendo con sarcasmo - ¿Qué sería un hombre lobo acaso?

– nunca se sabe, McBride – dijo Draco y comenzaron a recorrer las oficinas de aurors. De pronto, Helen entró en un cubículo y una secretaria les atendió

– buenas tardes - saludó - ¿desean hablar con el señor Weasley?

– ¿Weasley? - preguntó Draco sorprendido y llevó aparte a Helen para que la secretaria no los escuchara - ¿cuál es su primer nombre?

– Ronald - respondió Helen y vio como una mueca de asco se formaba en el rostro de Draco - ¿acaso lo conoces?

– lo conozco hace más de 7 años, a él y a San Potter… estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts - dijo Draco y Helen se asombró

– que casualidad - dijo la chica y sonrió de lado - ahora debes ser amable, pues obviamente él no te reconocerá

– podría aprovecharme de la situación - dijo Draco con una malévola sonrisa

– no lo harás - dictaminó Helen y pensó en todo lo que sufriría por no poder estrangular a Ron. Draco extrañado, entrecerró los ojos, pensativo

– ¿te gusta el Weasley, Helen? - preguntó con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras Helen se sonrojaba

– ¿y si es así que¿Me condenarás? - preguntó y con una última mirada se dirigió a la secretaria

– deseo hablar con Ronald - dijo la chica y la secretaria sonrió, mirando primero a Draco y luego a Helen

– ¿de parte de quién para avisarle? - preguntó

– de parte de Helen McBride - respondió y la secretaria entró en la oficina del pelirrojo. Salió casi enseguida, indicándoles que entraran. Ron estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo un pergamino, el cual firmó en cuanto ellos entraron.

– adelante - dijo indicando los sillones frente al escritorio

– gracias por recibirnos Ron, se me olvidaba, él es Demian Lynch - dijo mientras Draco se levantaba del sillón para estrechar levemente la mano del pelirrojo

– Ronald Weasley - saludó mientras volvía a sentarse y observaba levemente a Draco. Su mirada era extraña, le causaba una sensación de odio inexplicable, obviamente infundado, pues era la primera vez que lo veía.

– ¿quieren un café o alguna cosa? - preguntó el pelirrojo volviendo a la realidad, pero Helen le negó con un gesto

– necesito que me ayudes nuevamente, Ron - pidió Helen con una coqueta sonrisa y él sonrió débilmente. Miró nuevamente a Draco, pues éste lo observaba y una fría sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Draco estaba deleitándose con la expresión del pelirrojo quien creía que él era el novio de Helen. Ella no le daba importancia al juego de miradas, que obviamente no pasaba por alto. Ron dejó de mirarlos

– dime que necesitas - dijo paseando la mirada por algunos papeles sin importancia que estaban en el escritorio.

– necesito revisar nuevamente los registros del Ministerio, Demian accedió a darme más datos sobre la persona que busco

– claro - dijo Ron y les indicó que lo siguieran. Cruzaron toda la sección de aurors y el pelirrojo se detuvo en una amplia oficina y les indicó que lo esperaran un momento

– ¿apareció Herm? - preguntó a Ana, la secretaria de su amiga

– si, apareció, pero pidió permiso al jefe para ausentarse, ya sabes, ella y Neville - dijo Ana y el pelirrojo le agradeció

– nos vemos Ana - se despidió y les indicó a Helen y a Draco que lo siguieran nuevamente

– mi amiga podría habernos ayudado - dijo Ron mientras Helen le miraba con ansias de saber más - ella se llama Hermione, es muy inteligente y pudo habernos ayudado en la búsqueda, pero hoy no vino a trabajar

Helen sintió como algo subía por su garganta y se detuvo al escuchar el nombre "Hermione". Tanto Ron como Draco la miraron. Draco obviamente sabía quien era pero le sorprendía que Helen la conociera

– ¿acaso la conoces? – preguntó Draco, ella negó y le lanzó una significativa mirada

– Ron¿cuál es el apellido de tu amiga? - preguntó ella un tanto sofocada, mientras con sus manos intentaba abanicarse

– ella se llama Hermione Granger - respondió Ron – ¿porqué la pregunta?

– es que la persona que busco se llama Hermione, ya sabes, mi hermana - dijo Helen y tanto Draco como Ron se sorprendieron

– al parecer te dio mal la información, nunca ha sido Hermione, es Clarisse McLean – dijo Draco lacónico, mientras Ron los miró sorprendido

– ¿Clarisse McLean? no puede ser, esto es imposible - dijo Ron mientras observaba a Helen. Todo calzaba perfectamente, su apariencia, su edad, su nombre, todo - será mejor que me acompañen para que aclaremos este asunto

* * *

Apareció en la chimenea de su casa, un tanto mareada y llena de hollín. Se sacudió y se encaminó a la sala, donde un angustiado Neville le esperaba 

– Herm - susurró al verla y la abrazó. Luego de que comprobó que estaba en perfecto estado, la obligó a sentarse en uno de los sillones

– explícame todo con detalles - pidió seriamente y Herm dando un largo suspiro comenzó con la historia, claro que omitiendo el beso que el discípulo de Lethar, Demian, le había dado en San Mungo y también sin decirle que este la había seguido hasta casi llegar a la estación de Lyon. Neville quedo tan sorprendido con la historia que al terminar su relato, la abrazó fuertemente tratando de darle algún consuelo.

– Nev, mis padres adoptivos antes de morir me dijeron que averiguara sobre mi pasado por lo que ya veía venir algo de este estilo, aunque la verdad me cayó de golpe - aclaró y se apoyo en el hombro de Neville

– ¿pero tu crees todo lo que te dijo ese tal Lethar? - preguntó un escéptico Neville, mientras arrullaba a la chica

– siempre he tenido sueños extraños, pero nunca creí que fueran sobre mi pasado. Todo lo que pasa en aquello sueños es similar a lo que Lethar me relató. También veo a mi pequeña hermanita, aunque sus rasgos son totalmente indefinidos, por lo que no podría reconocerla -dijo Herm con tristeza. Había asegurado a Lethar que volvería a buscar a su hermana

– te ayudaré a encontrarla Herms - dijo Neville y le dio un dulce beso a la chica, mientras ella comenzaba a dormirse entre los brazos de su novio.

* * *

– vamos muévanse - dijo una voz y desde la oscuridad de aquella bodega, unas sombras se movilizaron sigilosamente hasta el otro extremo. Allí había una puerta. 

– _alohomora_ - susurró una de las sombras y la puerta dio un ligero clic y se abrió suavemente. Cruzaron el portal y ante ellos un lujoso edificio se alzaba imponente. Tres personas, entre ellos una mujer se dirigieron rápidamente al edificio, aunque sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Entraron al ascensor y subieron al piso 5. El departamento 603 estaba casi frente al ascensor y al parecer era del tamaño de todo el piso. Uno de los tres susurró unos cuantos hechizos y la puerta se abrió sin complicaciones.

Entraron con sigilo. En la habitación principal estaba ella, dormitando apaciblemente frente al televisor. La mujer del grupo la inmovilizó mientras uno de los hombres vigilaba la puerta y el otro exploraba el apartamento

– hola querida Dyon - saludó la mujer que era pelirroja, a la rubia cuando ésta ya estaba completamente inmovilizada, atada a una silla

– ¡suéltenme! - gritó la mujer y uno de los chicos le lanzó un _silencius_ para que nadie escuchara sus gritos

– Dyon... hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos - dijo un hombre moreno con una sonrisa seductora - ¿recuerdas cuando me rechazaste aquella vez?

Dyon hizo una mueca de asco que el moreno no pudo ignorar. Se había acercado peligrosamente a la chica, con intención de golpearla

– no perdamos tiempo Ethan, el Lord espera – dijo la pelirroja acercándose a ellos

– si accedes a cooperar posiblemente consigas la misericordia del Lord - dijo Ethan con una sonrisa mientras besaba ligeramente a la chica - si no lo haces me veré obligado a matarte

La rubia observó a los tres agentes y resignada asintió. Ethan deshizo el hechizo lanzado por Blade y le lanzó un pequeño _crucio_. La rubia hizo una mueca de dolor y observó a Blade, que la miraba con indiferencia

– hablaré solo si me protegen de los que puedan hacerme daño – dijo la rubia y reflexionó sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo traicionaría de una forma brutal, pero él lo había decidido así al relacionarla directamente con el lado oscuro. Ella no era su juguete y no permitiría que la tratara como uno.

– está bien, el Lord seguramente después de que le des la información accederá a protegerte – dijo Blade y con una cruel sonrisa miró a Ethan

– claro que si nena, lo que tu escondes es algo muy importante, te daremos toda la protección posible, así que ahora ve a alistarte en compañía de Roux para que vayamos ante el Lord y le digas lo que sabes - dijo Ethan y la pelirroja acompaño a Dyon a una habitación

– el Lord no dudará en matarla luego de que nos dé la información – dijo el moreno y observó a Ethan, quien miraba por la ventana, pensativo, mientras susurraba

– tu misma familia te está traicionando Malfoy… al fin caerás traidor...

* * *

Nuevamente en Londres. La última vez que se había entrevistado con él lo había hecho en Alemania, mientras daba una conferencia. Draco había arreglado todo para que tuvieran una reunión privada, para aclarar asuntos que desde su última reunión, hacía más de 15 años, no habían quedado aclarados. Dumbledore le había citado en un extraño lugar en el pueblito de Hogsmeade. El "Cabeza de Cerdo" era un bar bastante vulgar al que había ido una sola vez y se había jurado nunca más entrar allí. Pero si quería arreglar este asunto, debía hacerlo lo antes posible, o la única afectada sería ella, aunque él velara siempre por su bienestar. 

Llegó un tanto retrasado a la cita con Dumbledore, pues ya lo esperaba en uno de los salones privados en el fondo del local. Estaba exactamente igual que hacía 15 años. El anciano mago lo reconoció enseguida y con una sonrisa amable lo saludó afectuosamente

– Lethar¿cómo estás? - preguntó estrechando la mano del mago con firmeza - ya son casi 15 años desde nuestro último encuentro

– bueno Albus - dijo Lethar en cuanto se sentó - quiero terminar lo que no termine hace 15 años

– creo que quedaremos en el mismo acuerdo, amigo mío - aclaró el mago acomodándose sus gafas de media luna - es imposible que yo acceda a tu proposición

– Albus, tu sabes bien que si se entera de todo, tanto ella como su hermana corren peligro - dijo el hombre con un leve tono de alteración

– ante todo la verdad, Lethar - dijo Dumbledore, haciendo una pausa mientras tomaba un poco de su té - ella y su hermana tienen derecho a saber lo que pasó verdaderamente con sus padres

– claro que no, Dumbledore - respondió el otro mago completamente alterado - tú no sabes todo lo que me ha costado tener a Helen a mi cargo y aun así no he logrado que ella sea la sucesora de su madre

– si sigues con aquella mentalidad mediocre, ella nunca podrá lograr ser lo que realmente es - dijo sabiamente el director de Hogwarts mientras Lethar le miraba con recelo - ¿acaso le has preguntado alguna vez si quiere seguir los pasos de su madre? – Lethar lo miró con indignación - ¿acaso sabe lo que hizo _realmente_ su madre?

– no lo sabe y tampoco lo sabrá - dijo Lethar un tanto agraviado, mientras rehusaba la mirada de Albus

– tu sabes que la encontraré aunque la escondas de todo y de todos - replicó Dumbledore - Hermione también tiene el derecho de conocer a su hermana

– deja de buscarla Dumbledore¡nunca la encontrarás! - dijo Lethar y salió del salón. Albus lo siguió hasta la salida del local

– Lethar - le llamó con tranquilidad, mientras el anciano volteaba hacia él – no me obligues a hacer lo que no quiero

– no te estoy obligando a nada – replicó el hombre – te estoy pidiendo que nos dejes en paz

– Lethar, viejo amigo – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa sincera – lo único que hago es cumplir con la ultima voluntad de Marianne, ella me pidió que cuidará de sus hijas en su lecho de muerte y aunque tú no quieras yo cumpliré con lo que prometí

– sin embargo tu ya no tenías derecho sobre Helen, ella ya era mi ahijada – dijo Lethar – por tanto no podías hacer nada para alejarla de mi lado

– veamos si tanto quiere estar ella a tu lado… - dijo Dumbledore y se dirigió a él una última vez, antes de emprender en dirección a Hogwarts – a ella no le harás lo mismo que a Marianne… Eso no te lo permitiré – Hizo una pausa para mirar el oscuro cielo de Hogsmeade - se avecina una tormenta… Hasta siempre viejo amigo

– hasta nunca – dijo Lethar y furioso desapareció del lugar

* * *

Recorrió el largo pasillo sin problemas, ya había pasado todos los obstáculos y por tanto no había de que preocuparse. Al pasar aquellas puertas estaría en presencia del lord, como lo había estado esperando desde hacía muchosaños atrás. Nuevamente estaría en su presencia y por lo mismo le parecía extraño que las medidas de seguridad fueran tan pocas, pues tratándose de Voldemort todo era en grandes proporciones. 

Empujo las gruesas puertas de roble y mantuvo su identidad oculta por la capucha de su túnica negra. Pudo ver el trono al otro extremo de la sala, podía ver al lord divertido mientras torturaban a una jovencita sangre sucia frente a él y a los mortífagos que se divertían bebiendo y riendo. Se acercó sin sigilo y llegó frente al Lord

– gusto en verle, mi lord – dijo y lanzó un hechizo al mortífago que torturaba a la jovencita, mientras algunos de ellos intentaban atacarlo, lo que indicaba que no sentían el gran poder que emanaba de su cuerpo. Con un simple movimiento de varita petrificó a algunos hombres y los demás miraron espectantes, mientras el Lord intentaba salir de su asombro y su enojo.

–¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo Voldemort mientras ordenó a losmortífagos que no siguieran atacando. Se levantó de su trono y todos los mortífagos hicieron una reverencia.

– veo que sigues con las mismas ordenanzas – dijo el joven quien se quitó la capucha de su túnica revelando su identidad. El lord se sorprendió y le apuntó directamente con su varita

– no puedo creerlo – dijo y siguió apuntándole – esto es imposible

– creíste que el exilio me mataría¿no? – dijo y con un ligero movimiento de suvarita le quitó lasuya al lord – ¿creíste que no podría tomar el poder que por derecho me pertenece?

– ¡tu deberías estar muerto! – dijo el lord – ¡yo mismo te vi morir!

– que ingenuo eres – dijo el joven con una sádica sonrisa mientras con otromovimiento de varita hizo desaparecer todo a su alrededor, quedando solo él y el lord en medio de la oscuridad – ¿pensaste que me dejaría morir luego de todo lo que me habías enseñado y prometido?

– nunca creí que tuvieras el poder suficiente como para lograr enfrentarme – dijo el lord observando al joven con una mueca de asco – y menos de lograr enfrentar a los que siempre envidiaste

– te arrepentirás de haberme avergonzado toda una vida por el maldito estigma de ser un impuro y todo por tu culpa, querido padre…

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Aleja M**: Hola, muchas gracias por los ánimos, esta vez me demore mucho mas, algunos problemillas, ya sabes, pero este capi me costo mucho escribirlo, por poco doy demasiados datos. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, cuídate!

**lunawood**: Hola! Bueno, aquí queda respondida tu pregunta, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme review! cuídate!


	7. Touché

**Capítulo 6. Touché **

Muerte, sufrimiento, el olor a sangre y a lenta putrefacción llenaban el aire de aquel horrible lugar. El calabozo era uno de los más temibles lugares de toda la fortaleza. Un largo pasillo lleno de lúgubres celdas, múltiples elementos de tortura y por supuesto, miles de sangres sucias a los que se torturaba por diversión. Los niños estaban encerrados en un lugar, hombres y mujeres en celdas separadas. Cualquier mortífago podía ir cuando quisiera y divertirse, al igual que las pocas servidoras del señor oscuro con ansias de satisfacer sus retorcidos deseos de placer carnal.

Ese día en particular, cuando llevó a la nueva huésped del señor oscuro a instalarse a una de las celdas especiales, un tenso silencio se había cernido sobre el lugar. Normalmente se escuchaban sollozos y gritos, pero extrañamente no se oía siquiera una respiración. Encerró a la chica que estaba inconsciente y fue en busca del guardia del calabozo

– Mike¿qué ha pasado allí dentro? – preguntó con curiosidad

– nada… – dijo Mike con un gesto inocente y una sonrisa burlona

– ¿nuevamente dejaste de alimentarlos? – preguntó y Mike sonrió ampliamente

– me aburrían sus gritos – dijo el hombre y se acomodó en su silla – digamos que los hice "dormir" a base de crucios

– hubiese sido más fácil lanzarles un imperius y hubiesen hecho lo que quisieras – dijo el joven y el guardia lo miró asombrado – Mike, querido amigo, esas son las ideas que necesitas para salir de esta pocilga

– yo no tengo la misma facilidad que tú para idear macabros planes, Ethan – dijo el hombre y un tanto ofendido entró al calabozo para manipular a algunos de los prisioneros que volvían a recuperar la conciencia

Se dirigió hacia los pisos superiores del castillo. Debía ir a la reunión de mortífagos encargados de la misión de eliminar al traidor. Aunque todos estuvieran ya agotando sus esfuerzos en la búsqueda entre las filas de los más cercanos al Lord, no podían encontrar ningún rastro para lograr inculpar a cualquiera. Era obvio que estaban ante alguien muy astuto, capaz de borrar las pruebas que lo inculparan directamente y manipular a sus compañeros a su antojo.

Llegó a la amplia sala de reuniones, encontrándose con sus dos compañeros, el jefe de la misión, y alguien más, que no vio en un primer momento.

– jóvenes – les dijo un imponente Lucius Malfoy observándolos detalladamente con sus fríos y profundos ojos grises – he de informarles que esta misión se ha vuelto más importante que nunca, pues se ha filtrado mucha información importante sobre miembros de las sociedades secretas de las filas del señor oscuro, entre las que sus nombres fueron los primeros en salir a la luz – hizo una breve pausa y comenzó a pasear por la sala – si no me equivoco, al estar sus datos en manos del ministerio o de otras entidades enemigas, corren en riesgo de ser llevados a Azkaban, nuevamente tomada por el Ministerio de Magia.

– Lucius – dijo una mujer muy bonita, que Ethan no había reconocido en la penumbra del salón, era obviamente Clarisse Mc'Lean, una de las mortífagas más audaces del círculo – me temo que aunque quisieras hacer algo para evitar aquello, sería imposible

– es algo obvio Mc'Lean – dijo Lucius con un tono de antipatía – se les ha elegido para que encuentren al traidor y lo traigan ante el señor oscuro. Se les dará el plazo de una semana y si no lo traen, nos veremos obligados a hacerles lo mismo que hicimos con Emma – dijo mirando a Roux de reojo – más bien lo que quisimos hacer con ella

– señor – dijo Blade – ¿hay algún sospechoso que debamos vigilar o alguien en especial a quién investigar?

– quiero que investiguen sobre todos y cada uno de los del círculo más allegado a nuestro Señor, incluyéndome – dijo Lucius y miró cruelmente a Clarisse – me temo que te verás afectada Mc'Lean

– ocúpate de tus asuntos Lucius – dijo Clarisse y sonrió de lado – con permiso – dijo inclinándose ante el rubio en una venia burlona que lo hizo enojar aún más – nos veremos luego – dijo hacia el grupo de atónitos jóvenes que miraban a la chica sorprendidos

– váyanse de una vez – gritó el rubio e hizo salir a todos los demás del salón de reuniones – malditos mocosos… Mc'Lean es la primera en mi lista – y con una sádica sonrisa salió del salón, con un rumbo desconocido

—**¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

Su reunión del día había terminado y volvía al ministerio a reportarse, donde un sonriente Mark la esperaba

– Hermione – la llamó y la invitó a pasar a su oficina. Ella se sentó con agilidad y esperó a que Mark comenzara a hablar

– quiero noticias de Ethan Black – pidió con premura, aclarándole que debía entregar un completo informe sobre el mortífago – además, quiero saber quien es esa tal Roux

– de Black se bastante, mis métodos funcionan a la perfección como siempre – dijo la chica con frialdad – ésa tal Roux me parece conocida, aunque no me extrañaría que cambiara de apariencia y fuera espía también

– lo sé – dijo Mark preocupado – nuestros espías son personas confiables, aquí sólo hay tres, Anthony, Ginevra y tú, a los que tengo muy bien controlados

– posiblemente existan mas agencias de espías que las que conocemos – dijo Herm y Mark la miró sorprendido – puedo averiguar sobre eso

– no, por ahora quiero que incluyas en tu proyecto a Longbottom – dijo Mark y Herm asintió con gusto – quiero que tú y Anthony lo entrenen para entrar en las filas de Voldemort

– ¿y quién se encargará de la investigación? – preguntó Herm un tanto desconfiada, pues tenía la certeza de que posiblemente algún auror del departamento fuera el traidor

– Ginevra naturalmente y si, nuestro nuevo agente, Thomas Zaccari – terminó Mark, dejando a Hermione con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro y salió rápidamente de la oficina en busca de Ginny

—**¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

Caminaba por una senda estrecha y empinada de dificultoso acceso por las lluvias que habían azotado el día anterior la ciudad de Preston, al noroeste de Londres, que ahora lucía un brillante y tibio sol de verano que no opacaba las bajas temperaturas.

Llegó a su destino, una mansión abandonada pero que aún conservaba gran magnificencia. Una construcción típicamente inglesa y que en los cuidados detalles de las terminaciones indicaba cuán adinerados habían sido sus propietarios.

El esplendor de aquella casa le hizo recordar, casi sin querer su tierna infancia con una tibia sonrisa.

Aquella mansión le traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos y muy arraigados a sus ya vacíos sentimientos, pero aún así, la sentía muy lejana a él, haciéndolo abstenerse por un momento de entrar. Contempló los jardines, que seguían bien cuidados tal como su abuelo los mantendría y en una vívida imagen lo vio caminando con su bastón y una elegancia tal, que sintió como si realmente estuviera allí.

Hacía 8 años había visitado ese lugar por última vez para llevarse el más preciado recuerdo de su infancia y deshacerse de él, para no recuperarlo nunca. Ese mismo día, hacía 8 años, se había convertido en el discípulo de Lethar pasando de ser un niño mimado a un temerario mago con sed de poder: ese día había perdido el último atisbo de sentimiento, ese día, su corazón se había vuelto de piedra.

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta, y al tocar el picaporte sintió el mismo escalofrío que sintió aquel día recorrer su columna vertebral. Entró a la mansión, que se conservaba tal cual como estaba la última vez, y sin cavilaciones, se dirigió con paso rápido al despacho, lugar donde estaba lo que venía a buscar. Comenzó a revisar los cajones con ahínco y al no encontrar lo que buscaba, lanzó una maldición para manifestar su furia, sin pensar que esto produciría una serie de ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación contigua.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del despacho y abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose a un gato muy viejo que salía asustado, lo que le produjo una sensación de alivio, además de provocar una mueca burlona en su rostro

– maldito animal – susurró, mientras el gato se escabullía por la puerta de la cocina

Cuando volvía a su búsqueda, otro ruido mucho más fuerte que el anterior provenía de las mazmorras y era como un constante chillido, que se hacía más agudo de acuerdo se acercaba. Bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, encontrándose allí con un espectáculo devastador

Yacía amarrado con cadenas mágicas el cuerpo de una mujer moribunda, aproximadamente dos años menor que él, junto al esqueleto de lo que fuera una mujer, que pudo distinguir por el pelo largo y un amplio vestido rasgado y muy gastado. El rostro de la joven se veía devastado, surcado por las marcas de un prolongado sufrimiento, sus ojos apenas abiertos por la molestia al ver la luz de su varita, se notaban llorosos y tristes, su porte era aristocrático aún estando en aquella situación y podía decirse por sus facciones delicadas que era bella, a pesar de las circunstancias. Escuchó en silencio un lastimero susurro, pues al parecer estaba tratando de decirle algo.

– libéreme, se lo ruego – dijo en un balbuceo.

El rubio, movido por una pasajera compasión la liberó de sus cadenas, cayendo ella pesadamente al suelo, sin hacer el intento siquiera de levantarse. Draco un tanto asustado, la tomó y la llevó a una de las habitaciones del piso superior, dejándola en una cama y esperando que la joven lograra recuperarse para luego interrogarla.

Las mujeres siempre habían sido su debilidad y no se consideraba en absoluto débil por ello, pues tenía la capacidad de hacer sucumbir a sus encantos a cualquier fémina sin hacer el menor esfuerzo en conquistarlas, obteniendo placer gratuito cada vez que quisiera. Pues sí, se debía considerar un muy buen amante, además de saber tratar a una mujer lo que dejaba a cualquiera prendada con sus múltiples capacidades.

Pero aquella joven había causado una compasión extraña en él, sentía como si la conociera de mucho tiempo, hasta su rostro se le hacía familiar teniendo la certeza de nunca haberla conocido. Fue nuevamente a las mazmorras para intentar averiguar algo sobre aquellas prisioneras y el porqué de su cautiverio, olvidando por un momento el verdadero motivo de su visita a la mansión de su abuelo

**—¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

Desde la visita de Helen y Demian, se había visto un tanto perturbado en sus obligaciones pues estaba decidido a no comentarle a Herm tal revelación, porque sabía perfectamente que su amiga pasó un momento muy difícil cuando supo que sus padres la habían adoptado cuando era pequeña e hizo ese juramento de no desenterrar su pasado sin importar lo que ocurriera. Sabía que debía comentar esto con alguien, no podría solo con esa verdad tan grande a menos de que tuviera un apoyo que le ayudara a enfrentar a su amiga a su pasado.

El pasillo para llegar a la sección de los jefes del departamento de aurors estaba abarrotado de personas, era casi imposible avanzar, pues todos corrían con múltiples carpetas, informaciones de último momento, y los memorándum volaban sobre sus cabezas con informaciones importantes para la sección, esto le hizo cuestionar un momento la posible entrevista con su amigo, decidiendo que definitivamente hablaría luego con él. Cuando volvía a su sección, se encontró con quien quería hablar

– Ron¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Harry, un tanto extrañado de ver allí al pelirrojo – ¿ocurre algo?

– bueno, si… – dijo Ron y Harry le indicó su oficina – pero me parece que tienen demasiado trabajo en tu sección

– para nada, lo que pasa es que se filtró información a las filas mortífagas y no saben que tipo de datos fueron los revelados – explicó Harry y Ron lo miró asombrado

– pero eso es muy grave, la última vez que ocurrió… – dijo Ron, pero Harry lo detuvo

– lo sé, pero no quiero preocuparme demasiado, esta vez yo no soy el jefe del departamento, así que el futuro ahora no está en mis manos – dijo un tanto enojado, y lo llevó hasta su oficina

—**¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

Ethan Black era un hombre intachable a la vista de todos, un buen joven, amable, guapo y muy correcto, aunque su vida y cómo se ganaba su dinero, era un completo misterio para quienes lo conocían. Su trabajo de espía nunca se había visto cuestionado, podía pasar desapercibido por cualquier auror sin el absurdo temor de ser descubierto. Era un miembro activo de las filas del Lord Oscuro y uno de sus principales espías, capaz de reconocer a los traidores con sólo olerlos.

Pero su mente fría y su preparación se habían visto en jaque con la llegada de la nueva recluta del señor oscuro, Clarisse Mc'Lean, que desde el mismo día en que llegó, lo envolvió en un profundo halo de misterio, dándose cuenta de que sus sentidos no eran infalibles y aceptando su silenciosa derrota ante ella y el reconocimiento inmediato del Lord. Esa mujer había pasado de ser una simple recluta, al círculo secreto de operaciones del Lord, posición que por méritos y lealtad, debió ocupar él hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentir envidia de la astuta mujer, no podía negar que era preso de sus encantos y había hecho todo lo posible para tener un "contacto" más cercano con ella. El sólo hecho de recordarlo, aumentaba su deseo de conquistarla y hacerla suya

- -¤--Flash Back--¤- -

El salón de reuniones estaba casi vacío, sólo ellos tres esperaban que el vocero del lord llegara y les diera sus misiones

– veo que aún no nos han presentado – dijo uno de los mortífagos haciendo una semi reverencia ante la joven que estaba allí sentada y le extendió la mano – Ethan Black

– me han contado de tus múltiples aptitudes, Black – dijo una bonita joven, de pelo negro y profundos ojos azules – Clarisse Mc'Lean

– encantado – dijo él besando su mano con elegancia y en sus ojos se formó una mirada indescriptible, asustando a la joven

– me encantaría conocerte más – dijo ella con una sensual sonrisa y una mirada de lujuria fue devuelta por el hombre, quien miró al tercer ocupante de la sala, Gregory Goyle y con un gesto le indicó que saliera, volviéndose a centrar en la joven

– cuando quieras, preciosa – dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura. Clarisse, o más bien Hermione, estaba entrenada para saber que hacer en este tipo de situaciones y dejó que él tomara el control

La besó con premura, primero un beso suave y luego otro salvaje y lleno de lujuria, Ethan no escuchó cuando el vocero llegó y con un grito enojado los hizo separarse

– ¡Black, Mc'Lean¿¡qué creen que hacen!? – dijo el hombre enojadísimo – están aquí por trabajo, no por placer¿o quieren que les recuerde sus obligaciones a base de crucios?

– no señor – dijo Ethan un tanto intimidado, pues le tenía mucho respeto a su padre y sabía cuanto se enojaba si no tomaba en serio sus obligaciones

– y tú Mc'Lean, a la próxima deberás ir a reafirmar tus lealtades frente al Lord – dijo el hombre y sonrió malévolamente – y sabes perfectamente que él otorga mejores castigos que unos simples crucios

– lo sé – dijo burlona – y tu también sabes que él no me castigará a mí, sino a ti

El anciano hombre la miró con desprecio, sabiendo que lo que decía la chica era verdad, pues al pertenecer al círculo secreto del Lord, podían aprovecharse de las circunstancias al igual como hacia Voldemort, y con ella especialmente que se había convertido en su protegida. Ethan la miró sorprendido por aquel abuso de poder de parte de la chica y saboreó la dosis de obediencia que su padre tuvo que aceptar

– la misión es simple, el Lord mandó a que provocaran una filtración de datos en el ministerio, sobre los planes de ataque, ya saben a quien utilizar para ese propósito, Chang estará mas que dispuesta a ayudarles – dijo y sonrió burlón – ¿queda claro?

– por supuesto, pero¿no sería mejor separar los roles y que cada quien realice su parte? – propuso Clarisse, evocando una mueca de disgusto del anciano

– Black, tú analizarás la información filtrada y tú Mc'Lean, serás la encargada de convencer a Chang – dijo y Ethan hizo una breve mueca de disgusto. Le encantaba convencer a Chang de realizar aquellas filtraciones, pues era un trabajo muy placentero para él obligarla ocupando sus encantos y unos cuantos crucios e imperius, cuando el trabajo se pusiera difícil

- -¤--Fin Flash Back--¤- -

El encuentro aún no se había podido realizar, debido a que Clarisse por su trabajo de convencer a Chang había pasado poco tiempo en el castillo del señor oscuro, lugar que era casi su hogar en los últimos días por su trabajo de análisis y la búsqueda del traidor de su bando. Había comenzado investigando a los reclutas más recientes, encontrando a dos un tanto sospechosos, por lo que los entrevistaría personalmente para averiguar sus planes.

Se dirigió a la oficina de archivos del señor oscuro a buscar más información sobre los miembros activos, tomando la carpeta con los pergaminos que contenían los datos de Clarisse para analizarla detalladamente. Una carpeta saltaba a la vista, ésta se encontraba en la sección de muggles y magos sangre sucia buscados por mortífagos y claramente había sido movida. La tomó y el nombre de Hermione McBride resaltó, además del sello mágico que tenía la carpeta era bastante tentador.

– ese nombre, lo he escuchado antes…. – dijo Ethan en voz baja y dejando los pergaminos y documentos de lado, se puso en la tarea de abrirla. No escuchó cuando alguien más entraba en la estancia y lo observaba con sigilo desde la puerta

– Black¿qué haces? – preguntó un Blaise Zabini bastante enojado, pues odiaba a muerte a Ethan Black por haberle quitado lo que era suyo por derecho. Se había enterado de su encuentro con Clarisse Mc'Lean y quería remediar cuanto antes la situación

– ¿por qué estás tan enojado Zabini? – dijo Ethan escondiendo la carpeta entre los pergaminos – ¿te molesta demasiado que el Lord me haya dado tu trabajo?

– no me importa en lo absoluto, Black – dijo y un brillo de maldad asomó en sus ojos – lo que pasa es que sólo quería comprobar cuantas mentiras tuviste que decirle a Mc'Lean para que por lo menos te escuchara

– ¿y qué tiene que ver mi encuentro con Clarisse? – dijo Ethan y comprendió el tono de Zabini – ¿estás celoso?

– no volverás a hablarle siquiera – dijo Blaise y en un segundo apareció a su lado, apuntándolo con la varita directamente al corazón – si aprecias tu vida, no volverás siquiera a mirarla

– no me das miedo Zabini

– si fuera tú, por lo menos pensaría lo que digo – dijo Blaise con una cruel sonrisa – _anima cohibitum_

La sonrisa de Ethan desapareció al instante, sus ojos vivaces se veían vacíos y parecía un muerto en vida, Blaise se acercó y en un sádico susurro le dijo

– a la próxima no devolveré tu alma – en su mano izquierda una potente esfera de luz flotaba sobre su palma, mientras la retenía con la varita. Era sin duda el alma de Ethan, quien seguía con su expresión vacía y observaba la esfera de luz con miedo, mientras Blaise disfrutaba al máximo su situación. Tomó la esfera firmemente y la empujó en el pecho del chico, y ésta entró limpiamente a su ser, devolviéndole los sentidos.

Despertó y recordó vagamente lo que Zabini le había hecho, por lo que decidió salir corriendo de allí, sin importarle los papeles que habían quedado tirados en el piso

—**¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

El trabajo estaba agobiándola, miles de datos inútiles estaban siendo filtrados al bando del señor oscuro, tal como le habían mandado a hacer. Como siempre, se dejaba escapar algún dato importante, aunque erróneo, lo que hacía que los investigadores del bando enemigo se interesaran un poco y trabajaran en planes de acuerdo a la información. Era un trabajo bastante aburrido, pero habían preferido hacerlo así desde lo que había ocurrido con la sección de aurores hacía un tiempo atrás y que todavía seguía dejando a Harry sin dormir algunas noches. Pero ya todas las muertes habían sido superadas, mas no olvidadas. Pero se estaba distrayendo de su trabajo al pensar en tan dolorosos recuerdos. Miró a su compañera de trabajo y suspiró

Cho Chang estaba tan exhausta como ella, pues le había ayudado a seleccionar los datos de menor importancia almacenados en los archivos, aunque seguía sin demostrar debilidad alguna ante aquello. La joven oriental estaba muy cambiada, los signos de la edad estaban muy marcados, además de las múltiples maldiciones sufridas, que habían dejado huella en sus ojos y en su piel. Ya no era la misma, pero aún así seguía ayudando al ministerio, pese a haber pertenecido alguna vez a las filas de Lord Voldemort.

Pero Hermione, quien antes la considerara una chica vivaz y hasta la adecuada para su amigo Harry, la miraba ahora con desconfianza y hasta con frialdad, lo que daba a demostrar en su trato a la joven, de un rango muy inferior al de ella.

– Chang, necesito esos datos listos, vendré a buscarlos en 20 minutos – dijo la joven de modo cortante y se levantó del escritorio compartido, dirigiéndose a su propia oficina, dos pisos más arriba.

Mark había organizado una reunión con todos los aurors, incluyendo a los espías del ministerio, para informar sobre los nuevos datos conseguidos. Sin ánimos llegó hasta la sala de juntas y se sentó en su acostumbrado puesto, junto a Harry y Ron

– buenos días señores – dijo Mark entrando a la sala de juntas, ya abarrotada. Más de alguien respondió al saludo con amabilidad

– es importante informar que gracias a la ayuda de nuestros agentes, hemos conseguido muchos datos que nos aseguraran la victoria, ésta vez, definitiva – declaró el robusto hombre sentándose en el sillón principal, mientras los aurors lo miraban con interés. Harry se movió un tanto incómodo en su silla, mientras miradas de un rencor olvidado se posaban en él.

– ¿es posible que la acción del espía afecte a nuestros planes? – preguntó una Nymphadora Tonks bastante animada, que no había cambiado en absoluto en los últimos años. Algunos la miraron inquisitivamente

– es probable, pero diría que casi imposible – afirmó Mark con tono preocupado – esta vez necesitamos unirnos a una nueva organización de espías, que nos ayudaran a vencer al lado oscuro, por lo que la información entregada será casi nula y los planes labrados serán conocidos desde antes, con una misión distinta para cada integrante de nuestro bando

– ¿nueva organización de espías? – pregunto Ginny asombrada – pero eso exigirá más reclutas de nuestro bando

– por supuesto – aclaró Hermione, mirando fijamente a Neville – debemos proponer al menos a 6 nuevos espías para ser entrenados

– el entrenamiento de Thomas Zaccari está a punto de finalizar, por lo tanto propongo a Longbottom y a Creevey para la nueva misión – dijo Dawlish, quien era ahora entrenador de espías para el Ministerio – los demás serán sacados de la academia de aurores

– estoy de acuerdo – dijo Mark y todos asintieron – comenzarán su entrenamiento hoy mismo, y tendrán por tutores a Granger y Goldstein

– ¿y qué hay respecto a la nueva organización de espías? – inquirió Harry bastante curioso, mientras Mark se levantaba, al igual que todos los demás

– me temo Potter, que nadie sabrá nada hasta que lleguen en unas horas más – dijo Mark y se alejó por el pasillo

– ¿cómo es posible que no nos informen sobre ellos? – dijo Harry mientras algunos de sus amigos lo miraban intrigados – ¿no piensan que es extraño que no conozcamos a nuestros nuevos aliados?

– no creo que Mark integre a nadie sin haberlo investigado antes, Harry – dijo Ron mientras ordenaba algunos papeles que tenía en la mano

– creo que el tal Zaccari estaba averiguando sobre ellos – dijo Ginny pasando junto a ellos y saliendo apresuradamente

– ¿quién es ése tal Thomas Zaccari? – preguntó Hermione

– ¿no lo conoces? – preguntaron los chicos al unísono

– obviamente no, paso mucho menos tiempo que ustedes aquí¿recuerdan? – dijo la chica un tanto molesta, mientras salían de la sala de juntas a sus respectivas oficinas

—**¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

Le había llevado mucho tiempo averiguar algo sobre aquella joven que encontró en el sótano de la casa de su abuelo, sin embargo, la joven se había recuperado un poco y por lo menos sabía su nombre, lo que era un avance

– ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó intentando calmar a la joven, que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo en hablar

– Helena – dijo en un susurro y aunque quiso decir algo más, el cansancio la venció y cerró los ojos. Draco no quiso presionarla y la dejó dormir un rato más.

Aún llevaba grabado en su retina la situación en que había encontrado a la joven mujer y a pesar de haber sido entrenado para que sucesos como aquellos no lo afectaran, aquella joven había inspirado una lástima inusual en él.

Pero debía apresurarse, pues el aviso de una nueva misión eran las últimas noticias recibidas de Lethar y debía presentarse en su mansión junto a Helen. El gran problema era que no sabia dónde estaba la chica, pues a pesar de haberla dejado en su departamento casi encerrada, ella se escaparía, por lo que se vio obligado a ocupar su método de búsqueda menos preferido, pero antes, debía cambiar su apariencia aristocrática por la de un simple joven, casi o tan guapo como él era verdaderamente.

Buscó en su brazo derecho a la altura del codo un pequeño tatuaje de un león con una serpiente enlazada a su cuello, lo tocó con un dedo y se concentró. Aquel método que había aprendido recientemente debía llevarlo junto a Helen, o por lo menos a un lugar cercano a su ubicación, pues todos los discípulos de Lethar tenían esa marca que los identificaba y los hacía reconocerse fácilmente.

Llegó a lo que sin duda era un pub mágico lleno de jóvenes que bailaban y se embriagaban sin preocuparse de nada más y él sin inmutarse, buscó a la chica con la mirada y la ubicó cerca de la barra, hablando con un hombre que se le hacía levemente conocido.

—**¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

Se sentía bastante sola luego de que Draco la dejara en su departamento londinense con la excusa de que debía realizar asuntos importantes. No quería volver a la mansión de Lethar, sentía como un odio profundo se apoderaba de ella cada vez que pensaba en el asunto, por lo que decidió recorrer Londres para no aburrirse.

Llegó a un pub mágico, lleno de jóvenes de su edad dispuestos a divertirse. Conoció a algunos chicos que la invitaron a bailar, y el resto de la noche se quedó hablando con uno de ellos, muy simpático, llamado Thomas. Era alto, de cabello negro azabache y ojos azul eléctrico, muy guapo

– no me has dicho aún de donde eres – le dijo Helen coquetamente

– soy de Rumania – dijo y la chica frunció un poco el ceño

– pero tienes un acento muy inglés – le dijo

– es que mis padres son ingleses, pero viví toda mi infancia en Rumania – dijo – tú eres francesa¿o me equivoco?

– estás en lo cierto – dijo sonriendo – pero no quiero quedarme charlando toda la noche¡vamos a divertirnos!

—**¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

Vio como Helen y el hombre se levantaban de la barra e iban hacia la pista de baile, sin dudarlo se dirigió allí, no tenia más tiempo que perder y comenzaba a aburrirse de ver a Helen hablar con aquel tipo

– Hola pequeña – dijo a su oído, mientras la joven volteaba bruscamente, interrumpiendo su baile con Thomas

– me asustaste – dijo Helen y vio como una mueca de desconcierto cruzó por el rostro del rumano – Thomas, te presento a un amigo, Demian

– hola – saludó el joven de forma hosca, no le gustaba aquel hombre que había llegado a interrumpir su conquista a la francesita. Helen miró a Thomas y le sonrió dulcemente, el joven se calmó y comenzaron a bailar nuevamente, ignorando completamente al extraño recién llegado

– debemos irnos pequeña – dijo Draco con un leve tono de reproche; aquella niña le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo de una manera estúpida e irracional, no le agradaba estar en medio de la pista de baile junto a una pareja, mientras todos lo miraban interesados. Tomó a Helen de un brazo y la separó del rumano, ella se despidió con una mano y ambos desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en uno de los amplios pasillos de la mansión de Lethar, pues ya el anciano había dejado su escondite sucio y maltrecho, prefiriendo ostentar riquezas en vez de una fingida miseria. Helen estaba muy enfadada, y le replicaba su actitud con el chico que había conocido

– ¿por que necesitabas que viniéramos aquí? – preguntó con un claro tono de reproche

– tengo que ir a una misión, además, aún no has terminado el trabajo que Lethar te ordenó – dijo un Draco un tanto molesto. Ya había cambiado su apariencia, pues le molestaba transformarse en Demian Lynch, que no tenía ese aire aristocrático que emanaba por cada poro de su pálida piel

– no lo he terminado, porque tu prometiste ayudarme¿recuerdas? – dijo Helen aún más molesta que antes – no quiero ver a ese estúpido anciano¡¡lo odio!!

– sabes perfectamente que yo tampoco soporto su presencia, pero hay muchas maneras de fingir, él mismo te ha enseñado algunas – dijo Draco y miró a Helen con frialdad

– lo sé, pero no tengo el ánimo para fingir, solo quiero salir de aquí – dijo y sin más tomó un camino alternativo, que llevaba directamente a las mazmorras

Llegó ante el imponente Lethar, sentado en su sillón de cuero, lo examinaba detenidamente, Draco sabía que intentaría leer su mente, pero estaba demasiado preparado en Oclumancia para preocuparse.

– ¿dónde está Helen? – preguntó el anciano, quien notó su ausencia al entrar el rubio a su despacho

– se fue a las mazmorras – dijo

– Draco, sabes que confío en ti y por tanto necesito que selecciones a los mejores agentes para esta misión

– ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó el rubio acomodándose en una butaca frente al escritorio de Lethar y jugando con una copa de vino que acababa de servirse

– vamos a ayudar al ministerio a vencer a mi querido amigo Tom Riddle – dijo el anciano sin inmutarse, con una mueca burlona en el rostro. Draco casi se cayó de su butaca

– ¿ayudar al ministerio¿Estás loco? – preguntó

– crees que si no quisiera sacar provecho de todo esto¿te enviaría a seleccionar a los mejores agentes para la misión? – preguntó el hombre con una mirada pícara

– obviamente no – respondió el rubio, tomando vino de su copa – pero¿qué sacaremos de todo esto?

– no te has dado cuenta¿no Draco? – preguntó Lethar con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. El joven miró hacia el suelo, no iba a admitir frente a Lethar que no sabía la respuesta, prefería callar

– el ministerio nos ha llamado porque están cerca de encontrar el elemento que destruirá a Voldemort, nos han llamado para ayudarlos – explicó – una vez consigamos el elemento, se los robaremos y venceremos al viejo Voldemort para así tomar nosotros el poder

La mirada de Draco se iluminó repentinamente. Poder, todo por lo que había luchado, sufrido y dejado tantas cosas de lado, estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentirlo, debía convencer a Lethar de estar a cargo de la misión, de ser él su principal representante

– ¿crees que los bobos del ministerio no te reconocerán? – inquirió Draco y el semblante del hombre cambio

– es muy posible – dijo – pienso que alguien como tú podría estar a cargo de la misión, aunque pensé también en Helen

– la vida de Helen puede peligrar – dijo el rubio y una mueca se formó en el rostro del anciano

– tú te encargaras de todo entonces – dijo seriamente – reúne a los mejores y ve al ministerio en tres horas más, ya sabes como mantenerme informado

– claro Lethar, puedes confiar plenamente en mí

Salió del despacho con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo. Estaba cerca del máximo poder y podía conseguirlo fácilmente, sólo bastaba mantener a Lethar alejado y a los demás sería fácil controlarlos. Todo estaba ahora en sus manos

—**¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

Había sido un día complicado, las largas horas de espera por los agentes de la nueva organización de espías, estaban inquietando al personal del ministerio, pues las identidades de los miembros eran totalmente desconocidas.

Thomas Zaccari no se había dignado en aparecer, y llegó justamente cuando comenzaba la reunión para recibir a los agentes

– Buenas noches – saludó con educación entrando al salón de reuniones del ministerio. Su voz denotaba cansancio e indicaba además claramente que era extranjero. Se sentó junto a una impaciente Hermione con la apariencia de Clarisse y la observó raudamente mientras ella le devolvía una amistosa mirada

– mucho gusto – dijo el joven y Hermione le respondió con un amable gesto, pues la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar

– aurors del ministerio – dijo Mark para llamar la atención de los presentes – aquí llegan los representantes de la nueva organización

Una serie de hombres y mujeres, por lo menos 10, entraron velozmente a la sala, formándose frente al que parecía ser el líder de la organización. Sus aspectos estaban ocultos bajo negras capuchas y daban la impresión de ser mortífagos. Muchos de los aurors tenían las varitas a punto, en busca de alguna señal para atacar al primer movimiento.

El líder bajo su capucha, dejando al descubierto los cabellos castaños y los ojos verde–grisáceo de Demian Lynch. Hermione o más bien Clarisse dio un gritito de asombro, aunque solo fue oída por Neville, que estaba a su lado

– ¿qué pasó Hermy? – preguntó y Herm se vio imposibilitada de decirle a Neville la verdad

– nada, sólo fue un acto reflejo – dijo esperando que Neville se tragara la mentira. Él la miro extrañado, pero luego volvió su atención a los recién llegados, mientras su líder daba la mano a Mark.

– Soy Demian Lynch y este es mi escuadrón de espías asignados para ayudar al ministerio – dijo indicando a los encapuchados detrás de él, quienes dejaron al descubierto sus rostros. Eran 3 mujeres y 6 hombres, todos con mirada altiva y fría y muy atractivos. Causaron un revuelo extraño en los aurors, que los miraron con desconfianza

– mi escuadrón como imagino estará el de ustedes, está protegido para que no puedan reconocer las verdaderas identidades de los agentes, por lo tanto serán reconocidos con ésta identidad por ustedes – dijo un Demian Lynch muy arrogante, mientras miraba con curiosidad a los aurors en la mesa de reunión.

Encontró la mirada de una Clarisse bastante confusa y sus pupilas se dilataron levemente, asombrándolo por completo. Desvió la mirada y preguntó con rapidez a Mark, que estaba de pie junto a él

– ¿Quién es el jefe de su escuadrón? Quisiera tener algunas palabras con él

– Es uno de nuestros agentes más capacitados – dijo Mark y los agentes del ministerio sonrieron levemente – Clarisse Mc'Lean, por supuesto

Mark la miró con orgullo y ella sólo pudo levantarse de su asiento e ir junto a su jefe, quien le indicó a Demian

– mucho gusto señorita Mc'Lean – dijo inclinándose levemente y besándole la mano. Todos los miraron extrañados y un Neville totalmente celoso se removió peligrosamente e su silla. Clarisse o más bien Hermione, enrojeció completamente y en su mente los recuerdos de aquel fugaz encuentro con el castaño en San Mungo la hicieron enrojecer aun más

– disculpe mi efusividad – dijo – los franceses normalmente saludamos así a las damiselas, ruego disculpe mi imprudencia

– bueno – cortó Mark – esto es una breve presentación de los agentes con los que trabajaremos un tiempo, espero estén a gusto trabajando aquí

– eso espero – dijo Demian en un tono despectivo que sólo algunos pudieron notar y salieron todos de la sala. Él indico a Clarisse la puerta para que lo acompañara, mientras Neville intentaba alcanzar a la joven que iba junto al castaño

– Clarisse – llamó y ella se volvió automáticamente. El sentimiento de culpa aun era latente, pero Neville no lo notó en absoluto – necesito hablar contigo¿recuerdas?

– claro, si me disculpa – le dijo a un sonriente Demian, que hizo un mohín con los labios

– solo necesito hablar un momento con usted – dijo amablemente el extranjero y Neville tuvo que acceder

– en cuanto termines vas a mi oficina – le dijo el chico un tanto enojado, porque Herm tenia toda su atención puesta en el castaño

– eh, si, claro – le dijo y se fue por un pasillo contiguo junto a Demian. Caminaron unos pasos más y cuando estuvieron lejos de todos, comenzaron las interrogantes

– ¿eres una agente de inteligencia? – le preguntó Demian bastante asombrado

– por supuesto – dijo Clarisse petulante – aunque nunca imagine que tú también lo fueras

– vamos… soy lo bastante apuesto e inteligente… además¿cómo crees que te pude encontrar aquel día en San Mungo? – preguntó y Hermione se sonrojó velozmente, sin darse cuenta de lo comprometedora que podría parecer la situación, pues el castaño había tomado su mano y tenía sujeta a la chica por la cintura, lo que los hacía estar muy cerca

– creo que ese día no me buscabas específicamente a mi – le dijo y sonrió ampliamente – eso se contaría como un grave error e intento de secuestro por nuestra agencia

– no estaba en horas de trabajo – dijo Demian soltándola bruscamente, y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaban casi abrazados – además, es fácil confundirte con Helen

– quisiera conocerla en persona – dijo Clarisse en un suspiro. Demian la miró pensativo

– si me ayudas, yo te llevaré con ella – el rostro de la chica se iluminó en una agradecida sonrisa.

– está bien – dijo la chica y se dirigió rumbo a la oficina de Neville, donde él la esperaba impaciente

Draco se quedó contemplando a la chica con un extraño sentimiento en su interior. Analizando bien la situación, no era un sentimiento, ya que el no estaba hecho para sentir, sino que era más bien una intuición. Quizás reunir a las hermanas podría traer complicaciones a sus planes, aunque ver vencido a Lethar sería tan gratificante que la pérdida de tiempo no tendría gran importancia. Debía saber que era lo que el viejo escondía, lo que era obviamente algo relacionado con Helen y Clarisse. Debía descubrirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

—**¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

Volvía a su oficina con los documentos del día en la mano, además de la información que Cho había escogido de los registros y estaba lista para dar por iniciada su jornada, cuando de pronto sintió su brazo arder. Debía recurrir inmediatamente ante el Lord, no le daba oportunidad de avisarle a Mark. Ginny pasó por el pasillo frente a ella, por lo que la llamó

– ¡¡¡Gin!!! – le dijo y la pelirroja buscó a quien la llamaba, dirigiéndose a Hermione – Gin, necesito que dejes esto en mi oficina

– claro¿pero qué pasa? te veo preocupada

– no es nada… solo que el deber llama – dijo apuntando su brazo. Se despidió de la pelirroja y levantando la manga izquierda de su túnica, dejó al descubierto la marca, que parecía más negra que nunca. La tocó con un solo dedo y fue transportada. La pelirroja tocó instintivamente su brazo, un tanto sorprendida por el hecho de que Herm fuera convocada

Dejó de distraerse, se dirigió a su oficina y volvió a sus quehaceres. Pero alguien la observaba indiscretamente desde afuera de su cubículo. Miró enojada, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban, los ojos de uno de los agentes llegados esa mañana. El joven era guapo, alto, cabello negro, mirada seductora… todo lo que una mujer soltera y sin compromisos podía soñar

– buenos días – le dijo el francés – disculpe si la molesté

– no hay problema – dijo Ginny recuperando poco a poco su color, pues se había sonrojado completamente. El joven se dirigió hacia su cubículo, para conocerse mejor

– ¿cuál es su nombre? – preguntó – si es que puedo preguntar

– claro que puedes, mi nombre es Ginevra, pero todos me llaman Ginny

– mucho gusto mademoiselle – tomó su mano y la besó brevemente. Ginny nuevamente enrojeció por completo – ya debo irme, pero espero tener el gusto de volver a verla

Salió del cubículo, dejando a Ginny un tanto sofocada

– yo también lo espero – dijo y comenzó a trabajar, con la imagen del guapo y galante francés flotando en su mente

—**¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

Draco reunió a todo su grupo de agentes en un lugar alejado del ministerio, debía darles instrucciones para entablar relaciones profesionales con los agentes del ministerio y sacarles información beneficiosa

– Isabelle, Mathew, llegan tarde – les dijo a los jóvenes que recién llegaban. Ya todos estaban con sus apariencias reales, que no eran muy distintas a las usadas para el trabajo.

– Draco, descubrí en uno de los agentes un poder que nunca antes había sentido – dijo la castaña un tanto preocupada – debemos tener cuidado con el tal Thomas Zaccari

– no hay de que preocuparse, solo tienen tres agentes, nosotros somos 10 – dijo lacónicamente – quizá la líder podría considerarse peligrosa, pero de ella me encargo yo

– no son sólo tres agentes, Draco – dijo uno de los jóvenes, llamado Adrian, un chico de rasgos finos y fulminantes ojos negros – en los registros aparecen al menos 6 más que están en entrenamiento

– entonces será más fácil aún – dijo el rubio y una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro – les asignaré a cada uno un agente al que deberán vigilar, entablar una relación de amistad y sacarles toda la información posible, para después eliminarlos

– me parece un buen plan – dijo una de las chicas

– ¿y cuándo comenzaremos con la misión? – Mathew no confiaba lo suficiente en Draco por lo que intentaría ponerlo en jaque ante cualquier situación y deshacerse lo antes posible de él.

– aún no hemos puesto fecha – Draco cambió de apariencia, lo que hizo que todos los demás lo imitaran – pero será muy pronto

– ¿cómo podemos tener contacto con los agentes en entrenamiento? – una de las agentes, llamada Aline, una morena impresionante de altiva figura y esquivos ojos miel – seguramente no podremos acercarnos a ellos hasta que terminen su preparación

– ya me encargué de eso – Draco se ciño su capa de viaje y apuntó a dos agentes – Isabelle y Mathew, encárguense de los agentes que están en el ministerio

– ¿irás a supervisar nuestro trabajo pronto? – dijo Mathew con un tono irónico y despectivo

– no será necesario, Isabelle te cuidará – Draco sonrió burlonamente, mientras los demás agentes reían de manera discreta – mantén muy vigilado a Zaccari, Isabelle

– por supuesto – ella siempre lograba demostrar lo necesario y Draco estaba seguro de que tendría controlado a Zaccari antes de que se diera cuenta. Entre los agentes, Isabelle era una de sus mejores reclutas y a pesar de todo lo que dijera Lethar, no sería mala idea que fuera su derecha al mando cuando consiguiera el poder

—**¤÷(¤•°o.OO.o°•¤´)÷¤—**

El entrenamiento para ser espía era demasiado exigente y duro, por lo que en cada práctica, gastaban toda su energía y su poder mágico, debiendo descansar por lo menos tres días para lograr recuperarse por completo. Ésta era su primera sesión como entrenadora y junto a Anthony Goldstein intentaba mantener a los reclutas bajo control

– han descansado suficiente – Herm los miró con una sonrisa un tanto sádica al escuchar como los 6 alumnos reclamaban – ahora deben seguir con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esta vez cambiaremos de parejas

– ya no puedo más – Colin Creevey cayó exhausto al suelo del salón adaptado para entrenamientos físicos y sus compañeros ayudaron a reincorporarlo

– _¡enervate!_ – Anthony se acercó a él – si la próxima vez vas a demostrar tanta debilidad, será mejor que dejes de ser auror y vayas a casa a mirar televisión¿entendido?

– si, señor – Colin se asustó por lo que el auror le dijo e intentó demostrar todo el aplomo que le quedaba

– no comprendo porque les parece un entrenamiento tan fuerte, si para ser aurors debieron pasar por sesiones similares – Anthony estaba extrañado por tan débiles pupilos y Herm lo tranquilizó

– de eso hace mucho tiempo, Anthony – Herm se dirigía hacia los chicos – por lo menos dos de ellos ya perdieron la práctica

– bueno, entonces practiquemos algo mucho más simple – Goldstein estaba notablemente enojado – magia defensiva en parejas, quiero que comiencen un duelo y terminaran cuando su oponente caiga exhausto

Comenzaron con los duelos y muchos no alcanzaban a durar más de una hora luchando. Al cabo de tres horas ya todos habían caído exhaustos y no podían moverse de las colchonetas que cubrían el salón

– esto será más difícil de lo que imaginamos, Hermione – Anthony miraba a los chicos con decepción, pero la castaña intentaba tranquilizarlo

– en unos momentos llegarán algunas personas a las que será divertido ver practicar – Herm miraba su reloj mágico y cambió inmediatamente su apariencia física para convertirse en Clarisse al ver como se abrían las puertas del salón y entraban los espías de la agencia francesa

– muchas gracias por recibirnos y dejarnos practicar aquí – Demian se dirigió con pasos seguros hacia Clarisse e hizo una reverencia ante ella

– no hay problema – la chica se sonrojó levemente ante la galantería del francés y éste retrocedió hasta su grupo, para dictarles órdenes en su idioma. Algunos se separaron en grupos y otros en parejas, dejando al líder solo, quien con un movimiento de varita cambió sus vestimentas por un traje negro de esgrima

– sería un honor tener un duelo con usted, mademoiselle – se dirigió a Clarisse, quien miró primero a Anthony y luego a sus alumnos

– ve a enseñarle a ese francés como se gana – Anthony estaba muy animado y la alentó a que aceptara el reto de Demian

– está bien – con su varita realizó el mismo procedimiento que Demian, pero su vestimenta era blanca.

Se pusieron en posición de combate y juntaron los floretes, indicando el comienzo del duelo. Ambos demostraban una gran destreza en el deporte, pero los movimientos de Demian denotaban más elegancia que fuerza. Clarisse al verse un tanto superada en la lucha, demostró su superioridad ante su oponente

– _touché_ – la chica consiguió tocar con la punta de su florete el torso del francés, ganándose una ovación por parte de sus alumnos. Ambos se sacaron sus caretas e hicieron una reverencia

–estoy realmente sorprendido – Demian miraba a la chica seductoramente – nunca nadie me había vencido en esgrima

– siempre hay una primera vez, señor Lynch

– por supuesto

Neville estaba más que celoso por aquel francés que intentaba conquistar a su novia. Desde su llegada, Hermione estaba distante y la mayoría de las veces, estaba distraída en su trabajo y hasta cuando estaban juntos sentía aquella barrera. Al ver la cercanía del francés con Herm, se levantó y la llamó

– Clarisse, necesito hablar contigo – estaba furioso y no podía disimularlo para nada, Herm lo miró confundida y se alejó de Demian, mientras Neville le indicaba que salieran del salón

– ¿qué sucede, Nev¿por qué estás tan alterado? – la chica lo miró extrañada, pues nunca lo había visto así

– ¿no te das cuenta?, ese hombre no ha dejado de molestarte y de intentar seducirte – Neville la miraba con un halo posesivo – y tú permites que lo haga

– ¿estás celoso? – la chica sonrió alegremente – por favor, Nev, tú sabes que yo te amo a ti y que no me dejaré llevar por un francesito

– eso espero, porque no soportaría verte de nuevo junto a él – el chico ya había dejado su tono de furia y miraba a la chica con adoración

– es parte del entrenamiento – él la miró sin comprender – tendrás que acostumbrarte a ver a las personas que quieres en manos de otros sin perder el control

– que pueda controlarme no significa que no me muera de celos – besó a Herm apasionadamente – espero no tener que comenzar tan pronto ese entrenamiento en específico

– ya veremos – miró seductoramente a Neville y avanzó hacia la puerta del salón, caminando sensualmente, haciendo que el chico la mirara enloquecido y entrara con ella para seguir entrenando

**·÷±‡±Fin del Capítulo±‡±÷**

Hola

Disculpen la demora de la actualizacion, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de continuarlo, asi que me animé y actualice para ustedes. Espero que me den su opinion acerca del capitulo, o lo que quieran decirme (recibo reviews anonimos, pero pido el mail para poder responderlos ;) )

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer

Cuidense, cariños

_Nix Aru_


End file.
